


El problema con los elefantes y las mentiras (es que ocupan mucho espacio)

by Evalangui



Category: Original Work
Genre: British, Español | Spanish, Family, High School, M/M, Romance, adolescentes enamorados, familia, secondary school, secundaria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalangui/pseuds/Evalangui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopsis: Tim Steele y Noel Henderson, dos adolescentes; uno estudioso y maltratado, el otro popular y consentido. Enemigos naturales. Pero cuando a sus madres, mejores amigas, se les ocurre hacerlos pasar tiempo juntos, Tim y Noel se ven obligados a enfrentarse a la vieja amistad que los unió…  20.000 palabras. Slash/Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El problema con los elefantes y las mentiras (es que ocupan mucho espacio)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem With Elephants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328017) by [scoradh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoradh/pseuds/scoradh). 



 

"¡Timothy, querido! ¡Llego tu amigo!"

En la seguridad de su habitación, Tim dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. 

Resultaba increíble hasta que punto podían malinterpretar las cosas los padres. Su madre todavía creía que sus galletitas hacían que Tim se sintiera mejor sobre cualquier cosa – desde masacres en África a rasparse una rodilla – y que Tim sería un chico muy atractivo si tan sólo se parase derecho y se peinase, y que Tim y Noel Henderson eran muy buenos amigos.  
La realidad era bastante distinta. De niño, Tim lloraba al ver a los niños etíopes muriendo de hambre en la pantalla de su televisión. A los diecisiete años, ya sabía que no valía la pena llorar por nada, y si lo hacía sus lágrimas estaban reservadas para sus propios sufrimientos.  
Sobre su aspecto, Tim sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser atractivo. Si la definición de “atractivo” de su madre se extendía para incluir marcas de acné, brazos y piernas flacuchos, y una nariz que podría vivir por sí sola en la Isla de Pascua, era problema suyo. Tim hacía rato que había abandonado el consuelo de mentirse a sí mismo.  
Y en cuanto a Noel Henderson, a Tim no le importaría verlo arder en el infierno. 

Una explosión en la tele le hizo darse cuenta de que se había distraído. Volviendo su mirada hacia el humeante coche de carreras, contuvo una maldición y volvió a empezar el juego. Casi quería gritarle a su madre por interrumpirlo y desconcentrarlo, pero hubiera sido mentira. Llevaba todo el día jugando mal.  
Normalmente Tim disfrutaba muchísimo los sábados. Los días de semana que pasaba en la escuela eran equivalentes a la tortura de ser mordido por ratas en una mazmorra.  
Durante las vacaciones trabajaba en el jardín y lo había hecho desde que tenía doce años. Arrastrar plantas gigantes de un lado para otro durante todo el día, cubierto de barro y moscas curiosas era el paraíso en comparación con la escuela. Tim había rogado que le permitieran dejar la escuela para perseguir su carrera como diseñador de jardines, pero sus padres pensaban que lo decía en broma.  
Los sábados eran una combinación de dormir tarde, emocionantes batallas en su PlayStation y sumergirse en libros que no tenían nada que ver con ser víctima de gente que odiaba a los ratones de biblioteca. Ocasionalmente y sin ganas, acompañaba a su padre en su misión para Hacer Un Hombre De Tim. Por suerte su padre había captado lo de Tim y los deportes de equipo después de los primeros huesos rotos, pero seguía convencido que la vida de un espectador era la vida de Un Hombre. Así que Tim se había visto obligado a soportar desde combates de lucha libre a peleas de perros ilegales, siempre deseando estar en cualquier otra parte. Dada la cantidad de lugares que odiaba apasionadamente le parecía que esto decía mucho.  
Tim sabía que un día – preferiblemente cuando estuviera a 6000 kilómetros de distancia y al otro lado de una línea telefónica – su padre se sentiría más decepcionado de su único hijo de lo que ya estaba. Su deseo de darle unos cuantos buenos recuerdos y de ahorrarle los “y sí yo hubieras” era la única razón por la que le daba el gusto.  
Los sonidos de otro auto virtual mordiendo el polvo y de los zapatos de su madre en la escalera lo sacaron del trance. Sintiéndose atrapado, Tim le dio fuerte al joystick. Si tan sólo torturar a su PlayStation hiciera más que hacer a la pantalla relampaguear. Teletransportarlo a otro planeta sería ideal. 

Su madre abrió la puerta. Tim escuchó el final de su simpático comentario: "tan metido en sus juegos que seguro que no me escucho"  
Tim frunció el ceño. Tanto su madre como él sabían que la escuchaba perfectamente, incluso cuando ella estaba al pie de las escaleras y él estaba escuchando su iPod a todo volumen. Al menos podía oírla cuando lo llamaba a cenar. Pero Noel era una perspectiva mucho menos prometedora que la cena. Noel era una perspectiva mucho menos prometedora que ser azotado hasta la muerte por un ejército de tábanos con un látigo de nueve colas.

Su madre decidió ignorar las señales de su inminente suicidio, tal como el tétrico silencio, la mirada asesina de Tim y la forma en que estaba apuntando el joystick de la PlayStation en su dirección.  
"¡Mira quién es!" Anunció, fingiendo ignorancia.  
Muy contra su voluntad, Tim obedeció.  
Era realmente Noel Henderson parado tras su madre en la puerta de la habitación de Tim. No era un producto de su imaginación ni de un sueño febril. Era real y era horrible.  
Noel tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se inclinaba de esa forma dolorosamente cool que favorecía en la escuela. Su remera azul se se abrazaba a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, y su pelo oscuro le caía en una brillante cortina sobre los ojos de mirada arrogante. Tim se sentía como un potrillo larguilucho en comparación.

"¿No vas a decirle hola a Noel?" - Lo animó su madre.  
"Hola a Noel," - Murmuró Tim. Ignorando su expresión escandalizaba se volvió hacía la tele, mirándola fijamente y con tanta intensidad que la imagen se convirtió en millones de puntos brillantes.  
"Bueno." Su madre carraspeó. "Estamos abajo con Helen, Noel querido. Ponete cómodo. La cena es en una hora más o menos"  
"Gracias, señora Steele," respondió Noel, en ese tono escrupulosamente educado que usaba para escapar los problemas dondequiera que fuera. 

"Los dejo para que se pongan al día," Dijo la madre de Tim. Sonaba como si tuviera tantas ganas de marcharse como Tim. Tim consideró la posibilidad de saltar por la ventana pero sabía que hacerlo dejaría a Noel peligrosamente cerca del su blog y de sus favoritos de internet. Asumiendo, claro está, que Noel supiera leer. 

 

Tim sentía como se le resbalaba el joystick en las manos por su propia transpiración. La sugerencia tan considerada de su madre de que se "pusieran al día" no carecía por completo de sentido -- al menos no desde su punto de vista. Hasta tres meses antes, los Henderson habían vivido en la misma calle que los Steele. El señor Steele y el señor Henderson jugaban juntos al golf, aunque ambos eran hombres de negocios que sólo hacían amistades que resultaran comercialmente ventajosas. 

La señora Steele y la señora Henderson, por otra parte, se habían conocido durante sus respectivos embarazos y se habían hecho amigas de inmediato. Eran las últimas de la raza en extinción de madres profesionales, que se especializaban en delantales florales, peinados perfectos y cocina deliciosa. Con sus familias entrelazadas como un tejido enredado, ¿Qué podía ser más natural para los jóvenes Noel y Timothy que hacerse mejores amigos? 

Muchas cosas, aparentemente. Los cerdos volarían en cohetes y los políticos se harían generosos y sabios antes de que Noel y Tim fueran cualquier otra cosa que enemigos acérrimos.  
Por supuesto, no había empezado así. De niño, Tim se conocía la casa de Noel tan bien como la suya. Había horribles pruebas pictóricas de su amistad infantil en forma de fotos en las que salían desnudos. Tim había insinuado que dichas fotos deberían ser ritualmente quemadas, pero la señora Steele pensaba que capturar a Tim y a Noel en pelotas -- sentados en una piscina de plástico y abrazándose -- era un acto de lindura que rivalizaba con cualquier cosa que Ann Geddes tuviera que ofrecer.  
Tim lamentablemente no estaba de acuerdo.  
LA música inundó la habitación cuando Tim volvió a morir otra vez más. Podía sentir la presencia de Noel en la habitación porque tenía los pelos de la nuca de punta, porque se le escurría la transpiración desde cada rincón de su cuerpo, por la forma en que su rostro se estaba calentando por la furia, y otra emoción más vergonzosa.  
Después de Eso había resultado sorprendentemente fácil para Noel y Tim evitarse. De hecho Tim había usado "ir a casa de Noel" como excusa para salir por años, y asumía que Noel también lo habría hecho. Sus padres estaban más que contentos de pasar Eso por alto y fingir que Eso no había pasado.  
Fue entonces que Tim decidió que todos los padres en todas partes estaban triste pero irremediablemente locos. No podía entender cómo podían no ver algo tan vasto haciéndose añicos -- pero no lo habían hecho, y después de eso Tim nunca volvió a verlos de la misma forma.  
Pero tres meses atrás, al señor Henderson le habían dado un gran ascenso. Tras lo cual había mudado a su familia a una parte de la ciudad de más categoría y a una casa con baño en la planta baja y un departamento sobre el garaje. Tim tenía entendido que Noel vivía en dicho departamento, junto con -- según le parecía a Tim -- grandes cantidades de marihuana y mujeres de dudosa moral.  
Lo que Tim había imaginado que sería una bendición se había convertido en una pesadilla. Ya no tenía que tomar el mismo colectivo que Noel, o cambiarse de vereda cuando Noel estaba afuera con sus amigos, o irse de la plaza del barrio cuando llegaba.  
Pero por otra parte, tenía que soportar las visitas.  
La señora Henderson se negaba a separarse de su alma gemela, la madre de Tim. E insistía en regresar a su antiguo barrio una vez a la semana. Naturalmente se daba por sentado que Noel la acompañaría para ver a su amiguito Tim.  
Tim estaba muy pero muy harto de las cosas que la gente asumía que eran naturales.

Hasta ahora había logrado evitar quedarse a solas con Noel sentándose a ver la tele con él en el comedor mientras sus madres cuchicheaban en la cocina. De vez en cuando tenían que compartir una mesa y se asumía que su silencio se debía a un hambre extrema. Entonces a la señora Henderson se le había ocurrido la "fabulosa" idea de pasar el domingo entero con su amiga, alternando casas para permitirles a ellas y a sus hijos pasar tiempo juntos. Así es como un nuevo infierno se había abierto ante Tim.  
En vano había insistido que era su día de estudio, su madre estaba decidida. "Estudias los sábados y listo," había sido su firme respuesta. Desafiarla abiertamente hubiera requerido mencionar Eso y mucho más. Así que, con el corazón en un puño, Tim había accedido.  
Y ahora Noel estaba en su habitación. Con él. Incluso esa vez que Tim se había abierto el brazo con un cuchillo de cocina -- "Se le resbalo" había sido el veredicto post-hospitalario -- nunca había tenido tantas ganas de morirse como ahora.  
Se negaba a mirar a Noel. Era su habitación, antes muerto que renunciar al último derecho que le quedaba. Con dedos temblorosos, le dio al botón para volver a empezar el juego. 

"Grand Theft Auto." La voz de Noel sonaba extrañamente apagada. "Lo tengo en casa."

"Guau, genial," gruño Tim. "Podemos hablar de trucos para jugar. O no."

"Como quieras, Timmy," dijo Noel. Tim se puso tenso ante el odiado apodo, inventado por -- ¿quién sino? -- Noel. Por lo menos Timmy no era tan malo como Pequeño Timmy, pero Tim odiaba el sobrenombre porque originalmente Noel no lo había usado para la burla y el desdén y a Tim no le gustaba que se lo recordasen. 

 

Se oyó el ruido de pasos, y Noel se dejó caer en la cama deshecha de Tim. "No es como si yo tuviera más ganas de estar acá que vos. ¿Tenes algo decente para leer?" 

Tim bajo la vista hasta sus nudillos blancos. "Lo siento, pero se me acabaron las Playboy. Creo que mi viejo me dejó unas revistas de boxeo -- están abajo de la cama"  
"¿Algo que no sea una revista?"  
Tim se olvido de apretar los puños - "Mucho, ¿algo en especial?"  
"Elegí vos"  
Torpemente, con el pulso acelerado, Tim se levantó y se acercó a la biblioteca. Los libros, aunque numerosos, estaban casi completamente ocultos detrás de figuras de Star Wars y el señor de los anillos, cuadernos, lapiceros y varios manuales de informática. No le sorprendía que Noel no los hubiera visto, aunque dudaba que Noel se hubiera esforzado mucho buscándolos.  
Encontró uno de John Grisham que alguien que no lo conocía le había dado una vez y lo tiró en la cama. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus libros, todavía parecía nuevo, el lomo y las esquinas sin marcar. Tim casi podía oír el desprecio de Noel. 

Tim volvió al joystick. Su concentración, que ya había sido inestable, ahora parecía a punto de caerse de la cuerda floja mientras escuchaba a Noel poniéndose cómodo en su cama, revolviendo sus sabanas y seguramente apoyando su cabeza en sus almohadas. 

Tim se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangrar. Noel resopló ruidosamente.  
"Este acolchado no huele exactamente a rosas, Timmy," dijo, "Apesta a guasca. Deberías cambiar las sabanas después hacerte una paja"  
De inmediato, una multitud de insultos le vinieron a la cabeza, intentando provocar un desastre a través de su boca. Tim quería dejarlos -- deseaba devolver algo, cualquier cosa, decirle a Noel a dónde se podía ir o incluso en qué pensaba cuando se hacía dicha paja. Pero sus labios estaban sellados. Pasaron los minutos hasta que fue demasiado tarde para responder, aun si de repente Tim hubiera adquirido la capacidad de hacerlo.  
A partir de ese momento el silencio sólo fue interrumpido por el ruido de Noel pasando las páginas y el de cómo a Tim lo hacían papilla en Grand Theft Auto. Mientras jugaba se le ocurrieron una docena de nuevas y creativas formas de matar a Noel. Lo cual lo dejó furioso y frustrado.  
Por fin, después de veinte mil minutos, la señora Steele los llamó a cenar. Tim llevaba una hora sentado, inmovilizado por la furia. Desdoblarse le tomó su tiempo, y se vio desagradablemente sorprendido cuando descubrió que Noel no había salido pitando como debería. En cambio, estaba manoseando el libro de Tim -- pasándolo de mano en mano como si fuera una puta pelota.  
"Tené," Empezó Noel, tendiéndoselo.  
"Quedátelo."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Quedátelo." Tim tuvo que esforzarse para que su voz no temblara y lo delatara. "Terminate el puto libro, tirálo a la basura, ahora ya no lo quiero."  
"Bueno, ok," Noel se guardo el libro en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. "Gracias, supongo."

"De nada" Escupió Tim y se volvió para salir, pero Noel lo agarró del brazo. Tim se lo miró como si fuera tumor mutante y Noel se apresuró a soltarlo. 

"Perdón," dijo, "por lo que dije de tu cama. Es... cómoda."

Antes de que Tim pudiera responder, o incluso analizar la cálida sensación que lo invadía, Noel se había ido. 

 

++

El fin de semana siguiente, Tim tuvo un momento de inspiración. 

Se hizo el enfermo. 

La señora Steele no era fácil de convencer, pero Tim se sabía todos los trucos. Había agarrado el secador de pelo la noche anterior y lo había usado para calentarse la frente. Un trapo húmedo para parecer transpirado y voilà: Tim con fiebre.

"Obviamente no estás en condiciones para ir de visita conmigo," dijo la señora Steele bruscamente, "pero tampoco para ir a pasear por el campo. Decile a papá que tenés que quedarte en cama todo el día. Le voy a decir que te suba sopa de pollo a la hora de almorzar." 

"Bueno," aceptó Tim, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara lastimosa.

Era una suerte que su madre pensara que a Tim le gustaban las excursiones con su padre más que la vida misma; había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. 

Los fines de semana no habían sido así de buenos desde que los Henderson se habían mudado. Tim aprovecho el descanso al máximo, escondiendo comics y libros en su cama y fingiendo estar dormido cuando su padre entraba a verlo.  
Desafortunadamente, el truco difícilmente podía funcionar más de una vez. Tim abrigaba ideas fatalistas sobre romperse una pierna -- o pagarle a uno de sus matones para hacerlo -- antes del próximo fin de semana. Pero no podía forzarse a sufrir dolor voluntariamente -- ya era bastante malo cuando era involuntario.  
Esta vez la señora Steele no se iba a arriesgar a que su hijo la pusiera en evidencia delante de la señora Henderson. Sacó a Tim de la cama de madrugada, lo guió hasta la ducha y le preparo la ropa. Tim la dejó porque la alternativa obviamente era que lo vistiera como a un nene chiquito. La ropa que eligió no era fea, solamente estaba diseñada para alguien unos veinte años mayor que Tim. No había llevado esa camisa a cuadros desde la boda de su prima, y por muy buenos motivos. Seguro que Noel se moriría de risa con sus amigos de que Tim se hubiera vestido de etiqueta para visitarlo.  
Su madre le indicó que esperara en el hall de entrada para abrirles la puerta a los Henderson. La señora Steele tenía espejos colgados en cada centímetro disponible de pared, o al menos lo parecía. Miró mal a su madre, ya de espaldas, y a su propio reflejo. Lidiar con un reflejo ya era bastante malo; encontrárselo en cualquier dirección en la que se mirase era el camino más rápido hacía la locura. 

Tanto odiaba los espejos que se sintió aliviado cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta de un saque y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la señora Henderson. Ella pareció apreciar el gesto, aunque Tim sabía -- demasiado bien, después de veinte minutos en el hall de entrada - el desastroso espectáculo que presentaba.  
"Pase, señora Henderson," dijo. "Mi madre acaba de poner la pava a calentar"  
"Gracias, querido" La señora Henderson le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era como ser abofeteado suavemente con un pez mojado.  
"Tengo unos chismes fantásticos para tu mamá, ¿por qué no se van yendo? Vayan a hacer lo que sea que hagan los chicos de su edad." Les sonrió afablemente, profundamente ignorante de la multitud de actividades indecorosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza a Tim al oír su sugerencia.

Tim y Noel se quedaron solos en el hall de los espejos. Tim observó las zapatillas de Noel, Converse rojas, elegantemente desgastadas, los cordones una estela de nudos de marinero.

"¿Puedo jugar con tu PlayStation? preguntó Noel, su voz demasiado alta para los tímpanos desprevenidos de Tim. "La mía se rompió"  
"Bueno, sí" farfulló Tim. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando poner más distancia entre los dos, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Tim ya había prendido el aparato y se había alejado para cuando Noel lo alcanzó. Era consciente de que básicamente estaba encarcelado en su habitación, porque las preguntas que sus madres harían si Tim dejaba a Noel sólo ahí arriba eran impensables. Siempre había parecido lo más fácil, sino lo mejor, mantener una fachada de amistad. Tim estaba empezando a lamentar no haber tenido más fuerza de voluntad.

Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a jugar con una birome. Su cama estaba hecha hoy, las sabanas en las que Noel se había revolcado hacía rato que habían sido cambiadas. Se preguntó si debería hacer algunas ecuaciones de matemáticas para distraerse, porque si había algo más frustrante que Noel, debían ser la ecuaciones matemáticas. 

Y entonces el mismo Noel le ofreció una opción todavía peor.

"¿Queres jugar contra mí?" Dijo. "Es mejor jugar de a dos" 

Y como el cerebro y el cuerpo de Tim no obviamente no se estaban hablando, Tim se encontró sentando junto a Noel en el piso. Su mecanismo de lucha o huida se había activado. En vez de darle torpemente a los controles, y consecuentemente, al juego, Tim nunca había jugado mejor. Noel también era muy bueno, obviamente porque tenía mucha práctica -- pero Tim podía predecir que iba a pasar. Estaban igualados. Y si no hubiera sido porque de vez en cuando la rodilla Noel rozaba la de Tim y lo ponía nervioso, Tim hubiera ganado sin problemas. 

Había peores maneras de pasar el tiempo. Hablaban, pero no uno al otro, sino para insultar a la pantalla a gritos como si fuera a servir de algo. 

Al final la voz de la señora Steele los sacó de su ensueño. Noel incluso se atrevió a darle una palmada en el hombro a Tim y a decirle, "Nada mal, Timmy." Tim casi se traga la lengua.  
Siguió a Noel escaleras abajo, sus ojos otra vez clavados en las zapatillas del otro. Sólo cuando casi se lo llevó por delante junto a la puerta de la cocina se dio cuenta de algo que hubiera sido gracioso, si hubiera sido cualquiera excepto Noel. Noel también llevaba una camisa a cuadros. Podría haber sido la misma que tenía puesta Tim si no fuera porque la suya era azul en vez de verde.

Por alguna razón, era un alivio saber que incluso Noel Henderson sufría momentos de vergüenza materna.  
++

En el fondo, Tim sentía cierta curiosidad por la casa nueva de los Henderson. Se preguntaba si tendría un armario para la ropa limpia que era el mejor lugar del mundo para esconderse cuando jugabas a las escondidas. Noel nunca había podido encontrarlo en el de la casa vieja, a pesar de que Tim era un animal de costumbres y rara vez cambiaba de escondite. Su díminuto tamaño había sido una ventaja a la hora de acurrucarse en las esquinas de las habitaciones e incluso de las estanterías, quedando oculto durante el tiempo que quisiera. 

De repente, Tim se acordó del plan que Noel había ideado cuando tenían diez años para que sus padres adoptaran a Tim. Habían considerado los méritos de sus respectivos padres y habían ganado los Henderson, porque el señor Henderson se reía más y porque la señora Henderson hacía las mejores galletitas. Generosamente habían decidido que los Steele tendrían derecho a visitar a su hijo un fin de semana por medio.  
Como no había protestando ni había intentado zafarse su madre había dejado que Tim se vistiera solo para su primera visita a la nueva casa de los Henderson (la mansión, insistió su cerebro). En su habitación su remera favorita de Jimmy Hendrix le había parecido un pequeño oasis de confort en un mundo de locos. Ahora se sentía inexplicablemente mal vestido.

La señora Henderson decidió servir el almuerzo primero, en vez de la cena más tarde. Tim estaba bastante seguro de que era una excusa para presumir de su mantelería y cubertería nuevas. La señora Steele se mostró debidamente impresionada, pero Tim se sentía casi demasiado intimidado como para comer. Tiró casi toda la ensalada al suelo cuando vio que Noel lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida desde el otro lado de la mesa. Volcó su vaso de agua no una, sino tres veces. Tras aquello, su estomago decidió que estaba demasiado nervioso para aceptar más que un par de bocados de carne.

Aunque la señora Henderson había preparado el que solía ser el postre preferido de Tim -- torta de chocolinas -- tuvo que decir que le dolía la pansa. Ni siquiera era mentira. La idea de levantar la cuchara hasta sus boca mientras Noel lo miraba a la espera de que tirara alguna otra cosa realmente le daba ganas de vomitar.  
Las madres siguieron hablando mientras tomaban café con pastas. Noel no dio señales de que pensara levantarse, lo que Tim agradecía. Cualquier cosa que acortara el tiempo que tenían que pasar juntos a solas le venía bien. 

Al final, la señora Henderson insistió en mostrarle su nuevo lavaplatos a la señora Steele -- aunque planeaban lavar los platos a mano, como si fuera un gusto que se daban. A Tim le parecía que nunca entendería a las mujeres. Su madre tenía varias mopas y secadores de última generación, pero cada semana se ponía en cuatro patas para fregar el piso. ¿Su lógica? Que las mopas no limpian bien las grietas. ¿La lógica de Tim? Estaba loca como una cabra.

Noel se desperezo lentamente, su remera ondulando sobre su piel como una bandera que se despliega. "Supongo que deberíamos ir a mi departamento. A mi vieja no le gusta que esté mucho en la casa. Piensa que ensucio."

Tim, fijándose lo bajos que le quedaban los vaqueros a Noel, aceptó -- pero no exactamente por los mismos motivos.  
Tim se daba cuenta de que su hijo ya no era la niña de los ojos de la señora Henderson. Por supuesto, Tim sintió la necesidad de sentirse culpable por ello, a pesar de que lo que sea que hubiera pasado había pasado después de Eso y no podía ser culpa suya. Ni, de hecho, nada en la vida de Noel después de Eso -- fuera de ser testigo de algunas de las peores humillaciones que Tim había sufrido -- tenía nada que ver con Tim. Martin Luther King y la Gran Cisma no le llegaban a los talones a Eso.  
El departamento era una absoluta pocilga, pero Tim no esperaba nada mejor. No porque Noel fuera una persona horrible y peor que los cerdos, sino porque incluso de niño Noel había sido irremediablemente desordenado. Tim le había retorcido el brazo hasta que había prometido que si los Henderson lo adoptaban podría tener su propia habitación. Incluso a los nueve años no había podido soportar tanto desorden.

Había una pila inmensa de ropa que tanto podía ser la cama de Noel como un portal a Narnia. Una de las puertas del placard estaba abierta y se veían las estanterías y las perchas sin ropa, pero llenas a rebozar con cds y dvds. La ropa de Noel estaba mayoritariamente en horizontal y sin lavar. Una tele con dvd incorporado, una Playstation y una portátil ronroneante ocupaban el escritorio, cuya superficie estaba mayoritariamente cubierta por lo que parecían los restos de una caja de herramientas que hubiera explotado. En un rincón había una heladerita también cubierta de ropa y, extrañamente, un inmenso Pikachu de peluche. Tim supuso que la heladerita contenía las reservas de cerveza de Noel o incluso -- conociéndolo -- licor. 

"Mi humilde morada." Noel prendió la luz, inundando la habitación de luz estridente. Que no le hacía ningún favor al lugar, haciendo visibles el polvo y la basura que se venían acumulando desde hacía como mínimo tres meses.

"Tu mamá nunca limpia acá arriba." No era una pregunta.

"No se anima." Noel se lo pensó. "Tampoco la dejaría."  
"Yo tampoco," murmuró Tim. El Pikachu lo había agarrado desprevenido. 

Inesperadamente, Noel le sonrió. No era cualquier sonrisa, tampoco. Era la sonrisa que usaba con las chicas a las que quería seducir. Tim se preguntó si debería agarrar al Pikachu para proteger su virtud. Obviamente Noel había perdido el juicio por pasar tanto tiempo con la peste de la habitación.

"Eh, ¿Tenés hambre?" Dijo. "Me fije que no comiste mucho. La comida de mi vieja no le gusta a todo el mundo."

"No era por la comida --" empezó Tim. Estaba a punto de añadir Era la compañía, pero Noel se había agachado para buscar algo en la heladera y ahora le tendía una barra gigante de Dairy Milk.

Tim no pudo terminar la frase. También se fijo que la heladera, aunque bien surtida de yogurts de café, barras de chocolate y remolacha, obviamente no contenía ni una pizca de alcohol de ningún tipo. 

Consternado, se preguntó si se estaba poniendo blando con Noel Henderson. Después de tanto tiempo, sería una verdadera pena.

"¿Jugamos?" Noel se giró abruptamente y prendió la tele. 

"Pensé que tu Playstation se había roto" 

"¿Ah, sí?" Noel frunció sus delicadas cejas. "Bueno, ya está arreglada. Y tenemos que hacer algo tantas horas."

Tim suspiró. Sabía que era cierto. Decirles a sus padres que se odiaban a muerte, que no querían volver a verse ni en figurita y otras cosas por el estilo sería demasiado duro. Tampoco es que nadie los fuera a ver juntos. 

Se dejó caer al suelo junto a Noel, aterrizando con las piernas cómodamente cruzadas, e intentó no pensar en cómo se habían pasado todo un verano practicando hasta que les había salido automáticamente. Mientras Noel entraba al juego, Tim rompió un pedazo de chocolate y lo mordisqueó. Estaba frío y duro y era como comer hielo, pero su estomago se había despertado entre la mesa y el departamento de Noel y estaba intentando llamar su atención.

El día era húmedo y el departamento de Noel aun más. Tim se chupó el pulgar, pensativo, calculando como comerse la barra de chocolate, que se derretía rápidamente, sin dejar de ganarle a Noel al Need for Speed 2.

Noel le dio uno de los joysticks y le dijo "Preparáte para morir, Timmy"

Por primera vez en siete años, Tim no creyó que lo dijera literalmente.

++

El corazón de Tim latía contra sus costillas con la desesperación de un animal salvaje enjaulado. Su cuerpo, en cambio, parecía como si se hubiera tragado un bongo gigantesco y se hubiera parado en seco pero fuera incapaz de dejar de vibrar.  
Aun tenía el joystick en las manos y sus dedos le daban a las teclas correctas. Noel aun estaba encorvado sobre su propio joystick, en su posición habitual para jugar. Por ahí Tim se lo había imaginado.

Rebobinó hasta el momento en que había agarrado el último pedacito de chocolate y se lo había metido en la boca un segundo antes de doblar una curva difícil. El chocolate le manchó los labios cuando le los mordió para concentrarse mejor, manchando también el joystick de Noel, un pequeño acto de vandalismo que le produjó gran satisfacción.  
El partido era suyo. Se tomó un momento para tragar y disfrutar de su victoria. Noel dejó el joystick para estirar los dedos, y se giró hacia Tim. 

"Buen partido," Era lo que le había dicho. Tim estaba bastante seguro, porque resultaba bastante novedoso ver a Noel comportándose como una persona civilizada.  
"Tenés --" agregó Noel, señalándole la cara. "Chocolate."

Tim había levantado la mano para limpiarse la boca, pero Noel había sido más rápido. Se había inclinado hacia delante, rápido como una flecha, y su lengua estaba en la pera de Tim antes de que Tim entendiera que es lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo entendió, se convirtió en una estatua con forma de Tim.

Dos pasadas de la lengua de Noel – una lengua caliente y húmeda, e inmediatamente después, el labio inferior de Noel contra su piel aun más caliente y húmedo, y se había acabado. Noel se volvió a sentar y reinicio el juego, como si no se diera cuenta de que acababa de lamerle la cara a Tim.  
Habían pasado cinco minutos y Tim todavía podía sentir el calor de los labios de Noel, un cosquilleo extraño donde la mejilla de Noel había rozado sus labios. Su piel se estaba secando más tirante, cerrándose alrededor de la saliva, como si quisiera expulsarla tanto como Tim.

 

¿Cómo podía Noel actuar tan normal? Estaba ahí sentado jugando – perdón, ganando – al Need for Speed cuando acaba de limpiarle la cara a Tim con la lengua. Tim quería preguntarle porqué y también quería matarlo, pero eso lo obligaría a llamar la atención al hecho de que Noel le había limpiado la cara con la lengua. Su lengua. 

Su lengua aspera y escurridiza, con sólo recordarlo algo se retorcía dentro de Tim. Y no de asco, tampoco.

Antes Tim había creído sentirse aliviado cuando estas sesiones se acababan, pero resultó no ser nada comparado con la gratitud universal que sintió cuando la señora Steele entró para decir que se iba. Tim no podía salir de ahí lo bastante rápido. 

Cuando llegó a casa se cepilló los dientes por una hora para sacarse el gusto a Dairy Milk. La marca de la lengua de Noel era mucho más difícil de borrar. Esa noche Tim se acostó con la piel de gallina, todo por una pregunta que inoportunamente se le había ocurrido. La pregunta de que hubiera pasado si Noel lo hubiera lamido sólo un poquitito más arriba. 

En los labios.

++

"Quedé con alguien," Probó Tim.

"¿Con quién?" Preguntó la señora Steele, con acero en los ojos.

"Una persona. Es muy urgente."

"Queda otro día. A menos que tenga que hacerte una cirugía de emergencia no vas a faltarle el respeto a nuestros huéspedes. ¿Qué pensaría Noel si te fueras así como así cuando él viene a visitarte?"

"¿A quién le importa?" dijo Tim, pero por lo bajo. La señora Steele fingió que no lo había oído, de la misma forma en que llevaba siete años fingiendo no oírlo.

Tim llevaba toda la semana bajo tortura. Y no la tortura habitual, del tipo en la que le tiraban libros y zapatos a la cabeza y jugo de naranja en el locker. El lunes por la mañana había decidido dejar de pensar en Noel Henderson lamiéndole la cara.

Esa resolución había durado hasta que había visto a Noel en el pasillo, momento en el cual se había desecho como paja puesta al fuego. Todo lo que había perdido y en lo que había conseguido no pensar por tanto tiempo se le vino encima entonces, anunciado por el brillo de los ojos de Noel mientras se reía con sus amigos y la forma en que su uniforme se cenía a su trasero.

Tim se pasó varios días entre la distracción y la ira, indeciso entre observar a Noel en clase y pelearse mentalmente con la parte de su cerebro que le permitía hacerlo. Había aplastado sus sentimientos por su ex-mejor amigo hacía mucho tiempo. Se había convertido en un experto en aplastarlos. Lo último que había esperado era que fuera la lengua de Noel la que se abriera una brecha en sus murallas.  
Malhumorado, Tim le dijo a su madre que le dijera a Noel que subiera cuando llegara. Fingió que se iba a duchar para no tener que recibir a los Henderson. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ducharse era una táctica de evasión excelente, así que agarró desodorante y una toalla y se encerró en el baño.  
Por sobre el ruido de la ducha y el vapor, Tim escuchó que llegaba un coche. Se enjabonó vigorosamente para ahogar el sonido, el agua cayendo sobre sus hombros como una catarata.  
Sólo cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse Tim se rindió ante lo inevitable. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había traído un muda de ropa limpia. La idea de ponerse los calzoncillos usados no resultaba muy tentadora. No era como Noel.

Después de escurrirse un poco el pelo, Tim se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Le pareció que sujetarla con un imperdible era pasarse un poco. Además, no tenía ninguno.

Por alguna insoldable razón se le ocurrió que Noel se debía haber quedado abajo hasta que Tim estuviese presentable. Esta ocurrencia pronto demostró no tener ninguna relación con la realidad. Noel estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama de Tim, sumergido en un libro de Harry Potter. 

Alzó la vista cuando Tim entró, dejando a Tim deseando que llegará un súbito Armagedón para borrar la vergüenza de que Noel Henderson lo viera medio desnudo. La señora Steele decía que Tim era huesudo y tenía que rellenarse un poco. Tim pensaba que era un escarbadiente con piernas. Al menos no estaba condenado a ser pálido, aunque siempre había pensado que daba la impresión de que hubiera pasado por una tormenta de polvo cubierto de pegamento. Los lunares tampoco ayudaban.

"Necesito cambiarme" Se le escapó.

Noel vaciló, pero no salió y lo dejó hacerlo, como Tim había esperado. "¿Y? ¿Quién te lo impide? 

Tim contuvo un grito y sacó del armario la primera ropa que encontró. Deseaba desesperadamente que Noel hubiera desaparecido cuando se diera vuelta. Su deseo no fue concedido.  
Por suerte la mirada aburrida de Noel había regresado a su libro. Tim se puso la remera y se metió en sus calzoncillos sin sacarse la toalla. Por un horrible momento sus piernas estuvieron al descubierto pero Tim las metió en los vaqueros tan rápido que casi se cerró el cierre en la entrepierna. 

"¿Vamos a jugar o qué?" preguntó Noel, sin alzar la vista de la página. 

"¡Dale!"dijo Tim, en un tono demasiado energético. Tanta emoción le iba a dar hipertensión prematura.  
Parecía que Noel necesitaba mucho más lugar en el suelo de lo normal, tenía las piernas extendidas como las de una muñeca rota. Arrinconó a Tim contra la cama, haciéndolo sentir como un condenado al que le entregan su último cigarrillo antes de que el pelotón de fusilamiento dispare. 

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?” sugirió Noel, sus dedos preparados sobre los botones. 

"¿A qué te referís?"

"El ganador gana algo." Noel se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué apostas?"

"Si yo gano—" Tim se humedeció los labios"—tenés que decirle a Bosworth que me deje en paz. Un día por cada victoria."

Tim no podía leer nada en la expresión lacónica de Noel. "De acuerdo." Le dio al botón de encendido, y a continuación le jugó a Tim la carrera más difícil de su vida.  
"Esperá," jadeó Tim, segundos antes de que su coche cruzara la meta, "que pasa si ganas vos--"

"Te beso," dijo Noel tranquilamente, y ganó. 

Tim soltó el joystick como si se hubiera prendido fuego y trató de alejarse. Desafortunadamente, la cama estaba bloqueando su única ruta de escape y Noel ya estaba encima suyo. Una vocecita desagradable pero insistente le hizo preguntarse si realmente quería escaparse.  
Sumamente tranquilo y no actuando en absoluto como alguien que estaba a punto de robar un beso, Noel apoyó su pierna contra la de Tim. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Tim, tragando aire y olvidándose de soltarlo, miró fijamente al frente. En el fondo de su cerebro, apagado por el shock, se le ocurrió que eso disuadiría a Noel.

Noel dudó un momento. Después inclinó la cabeza hasta que su pelo rozó la frente de Tim, los suaves mechones cayendo hacia delante hasta oscurecer su visión. Los labios de Noel se posaron en la piel del pómulo de Tim y presionaron, exhalando una bocanada de aire tibio que pareció quemarlo hasta los huesos.  
Entre el millar de sensaciones – El muslo de Noel contra el suyo, el pelo de Noel haciéndole picar la nariz, el olor de su aftershave rodeándolo, la mano de Noel apoyada en la curva de su cadera – Tim sintió como algo húmedo se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta su oreja. Una vez ahí la presión aumentó, y Tim podía escuchar como empezaba a respirar más aceleradamente cuando Noel aspiró el olor de su piel. Su boca volvió a moverse y se cerró en el lóbulo de la oreja de Tim, rozándolo con los dientes y tocándolo con la lengua antes de retirarse. 

"Ya está. ¿No fue tan horrible, no?" Le dijo Noel, burlón. "¿Otra?" Tim logró asentir. "¿Las mismas apuestas?"

"Sí. Sí. ¿Vos?"

"No --" Noel agarró el joystick "-- el próximo es en la boca."

Tim trató de decir "Mierda," pero no le salió. También trató de ganar pero sus reflejos estaban disminuidos, siempre unos doce segundos demasiado tarde. En cualquier caso, la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba concentrándose en su oreja, fascinado por la sensación que aun perduraba en ella y haciéndolo temblar descontrolada aunque no visiblemente.  
Siguió aferrándose al joystick aun después de perder, deseando que no fuera cierto. Noel se lo sacó de las manos y se las puso alrededor de su propio cuerpo. Tim cerró los ojos, preguntándose si se iba a desmayar.

"Sí, así." La voz de Noel parecía venir de muy lejos. "No los abras... No te muevas."

Tim sintió como se arrugaba la tela bajo sus manos cuando Noel se movió. Después había algo tibio a cada lado de sus muslos, y se dio cuenta de que Noel se estaba arrodillando sobre él. 

"Trata de relajarte." Ahora Noel parecía divertido. "Si quisiera besar a un cadáver hubiera ido a la morgue."

Tim trató de respirar -- con normalidad o de cualquier otra forma -- y se lamió los labios secos. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no había sido él el que había soltado aquel gemido.  
"Gira la cabeza….sí,” dijo Noel, su voz más cerca ahora y más ronca también. Sus dedos rodearon la cara de Tim y se deslizaron hasta de su barbilla para luego inclinarla hacia arriba.  
Los labios de Noel estaban fríos como la nieve, y quemaban como la nieve. Al primer roce de sus labios Tim se quedó sin aliento y después de eso ya no pudo recuperarlo. La boca de Noel impedía el paso del aire así que Tim trató de respirar por la nariz, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Los labios de Noel acariciaron los suyos y Tim se acordó de como se daban besos de esquimal cuando eran niños, golpeándose las narices tan fuerte que la de Tim había empezado a sangrar. Tras eso habían abandonado los besos de esquimal.  
Los labios de Noel o los de Tim se estaban poniendo más y más húmedos, y el labio inferior de Tim estaba más en la boca de Noel que sobre ella cuando Noel se retiró. 

"¿Otra?"

El pensamiento coherente era un sueño imposible a esas alturas, al igual que el habla. Tim se limito a asentir. Su cerebro podía soportar eso. 

"Lengua," dijo Noel. Tim ni siquiera fingió intentarlo. Su coche se salió de la pista en cinco segundos y a Noel le tomó exactamente ese tiempo volver a agarrarle la cara y besarlo con fuerza. La lengua de Noel en su boca era la experiencia más aterradoramente erótica maravillosa extraña que había sentido nunca.  
Este beso era distinto, no sólo porque esa era la lengua de Noel, explorando su paladar y animando a la de Tim a que se le uniera. Sino también porque Noel estaba perdiendo el control y Tim nunca lo había tenido, así que los estaban gimiendo y jadeando y Noel estaba agarrándolo por la remera y las manos de Tim estaban en la cintura de Noel sin que tuviera que pedírselo. Noel trató de empujar a Tim para que se acostase pero no había lugar – la cama estaba en medio.

Noel soltó un gruñido de frustración y abrió más la boca, sus labios deslizándose sobre la pera de Tim y su lengua clavándose y girando. Fue sólo cuando, a pura fuerza de voluntad, Noel consiguió hacer bajar a Tim de lado y a su cabeza justo en la pata de la cama, que se acabó el beso – porque Tim dio un grito de dolor.  
"Perdón, perdón, perdón," jadeó Noel, cuya boca brillaba y que nunca había parecido sentirlo menos en su vida. 

"¿Otra?" Tim gesticuló hacia los joysticks. "Hacés que me deje tranquilo… una semana." Bosworth y sus amigos no podrían haberle importado menos en ese momento, y eso en si que era legendario. Sólo quería ver qué se le ocurría a Noel a continuación. 

Noel entrecerró los ojos. "Si gano yo--" dijo, su respiración acelerada "-- quiero -- piel."

Tim no contesto, sólo agarro el joystick. Noel ganó sólo por casualidad porque los dos estaban jugando excepcionalmente mal, y porque Tim lo había mirado justo antes del final y lo había agarrado lamiéndose los labios con expresión concentrada. 

Cuando ganó dejó el joystick como si estuviera hecho de delicada porcelana. Tim soltó el suyo como si estuviera hecho de goma. Miró a Noel, pero Noel estaba mirándolo a él, sus ojos moviéndose a toda velocidad entre sus ojos y su boca. 

"Vení --" Noel paró y tragó"-- acá. ¿Por favor?"

Tim gateó hasta estar rodilla a rodilla con Noel. Las manos de Noel temblaban un poco cuando le rodearon la cintura para agarrar la tela de su remera. Noel subió las manos lentamente, un centímetro por vez, subiendo la tela de a poco. Cuando llegó a los pezones sujeto la tela en alto y estiró los pulgares para acariciarlos. A Tim le habría avergonzado la forma en se endurecieron, como piedritas, si no hubiera superado cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir hacía rato.  
Noel incline la cabeza y cerró los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo como si fuera un helado. Sus manos buscaron la espalda de Tim para poder acercarlo más, y justo entonces los dos se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar la voz de la señora Henderson. 

"¿Seguís jugando, Noel?" Lo llamó. "Enseguida nos vamos."

Aun habiendo entrado en razón, Tim igual gimió cuando Noel cuando la boca de Noel abandonó su pezón. Una de las uñas de Noel lo araño, y Tim pensó que se moría. 

"Hasta la semana que viene," susurró Noel, y se puso de pie con dificultad. "Ya voy, ma!"

++

Tim miraba su tarea de química sin verla. Le pedía a Tim que escribiera algo sobre la ley de Boyle. Tim trató de ordenarle a su cerebro que lo hiciera, pero su cerebro dijo "Boyle-hierve-pezón" y se olvidó. 

Tim se había negado a que el abuso constante y la decepción paterna se interpusieran en su camino a la hora de conseguir calificaciones perfectas y las notas más altas en los exámenes. Se hubiera reído si no fuera tan terrible. Todo lo que sus torturadores y su padre habrían necesitado hacer, desde el principio, era coaccionar a Noel Henderson para que tuviera sexo con él y no hubiera durado mucho.

 

Sólo con gran esfuerzo (y porque le daba miedo que le diera artritis de tanto masturbarse) logró Tim terminar su tarea a tiempo. Su único consuelo era que Noel parecía tan arrobado como él. Aunque Noel no había entregado su tarea completa desde el 2003, no había descuidado tanto su puesto como jefe de los quilomberos ni hablado tan poco en clase desde que le había agarrado laringitis. 

Tim era realista. Tenía que serlo; no había lugar en su vida para la fantasía excepto la del tipo que salía en Dungeons and Dragons. Si alguna vez lo hubiera considerado la idea de que tener sexo regularmente era una panacea que curaba todos los males le hubiera parecido una ridiculez.  
Suponía que era una especie de justicia divina la que había causado que la teoría funcionara en la práctica – en él. 

Bosworth nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de insultar o golpear a Tim, y seguía siendo uno de los amigos de Noel, pero ya no parecía importar tanto. No comparado con las manos de Noel en sus calzoncillos y su lengua en su boca mientras Tim se retorcía debajo suyo completamente fuera de control. Sabía que Noel aun se reía cuando Bosworth hacía chistes crueles sobre Tim, había visto como la boca de Noel se movía para echar más leña al fuego. Pero Tim había sentido eso mismos labios murmurando contra su cuello "Dios, sos tan hermoso cuando acabas," mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban todo con una encarnizada ternura.  
No era que una cosa excusara la otra, pero… en cierta forma, esos recuerdos hacían que la forma en que Noel lo trataba en la escuela resultara aceptable. 

Tim se acostumbró a los juegos de los sábados con una espantosa rapidez, reviviendo cada momento durante la semana. Cualquiera lo dejaba distraido por el resto del día, pero algunos era extra especiales.  
La primera vez que la mano de Noel se había deslizado dentro de sus calzocillos, Tim había gritado por la sorpresa y casi se había muerto ahí mismo. Noel había pasado los dedos por el pelo aspero y súbitamente y sin previo avisó, había apretado. Tim había acabado inmediatamente. 

Varías veces.

No fue hasta semanas más tarde que, en algún punto intermedio entre la insistencia desesperada de Noel y su propia aprensión, habían empezado a perder la ropa. Remeras y medias primero, después los vaqueros, de modo que acababan en la cama de turno sólo en calzoncillos. Noel arriba, sosteniéndole las manos en alto y frotándose contra él con dolorosa lentitud. Cada tanto agachándose para darle un beso húmedo y perezoso con mucha lengua, sus ojos fijos en la cara sonrojada de Tim. 

El fin de semana siguiente Noel le había obsequiado con una sonrisa satisfecha y había anunciado que se había quedado sin calzoncillos limpios. Así que cuando se bajó los pantalones a toda velocidad y se le acercó, estaba desnudo.  
Muy, muy desnudo. Escandalosamente desnudo, con esos rulitos oscuros en su pecho como polvillo de carbón. 

Tim tenía que tener cuidado de no rememorar ese exquisito detalle demasiado a menudo por miedo a romperse la muñeca. 

Pero hoy Noel había ido demasiado lejos. 

Tim básicamente le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera los sábados. Lo cual no era mucho, objetivamente: sólo desnudez rápida y mutuas caricias. Sin importar lo moralmente ambiguos que pudieran ser sus motivos, las manos de Noel alcanzaban un ritmo perfecto. Tim no iba a negarse a devolverle el favor, o siquiera a protestar cuando el dedo de Noel había apretado ahí atrás.  
Besarlo en el colegio era un tema muy distinto.

Tim estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se lo quedara mirando. Necesitaban hacerlo, para apuntar mejor. Devolverles la mirada y enrojecer sólo aumentaba su satisfacción, así que Tim ya no lo hacía. Que le tiraran papelitos y tinta tampoco lo disuadía. Así que era demasiado tarde para cuando Tim se dio cuenta de que Noel había empezado a quedárselo mirando. Mucho y a menudo.

 

Tim dedujo que Noel podía hacerlo sin que le dijeran nada porque era amigo de Bosworth, y todo el mundo sabía que Bosworth odiaba a los maricas de mierda como Tim Steele. Además, ¿Quién iba a cuestionar lo que hiciera Noel? Todas las chicas gustaban de él y todos los chicos querían ser él. Una sugerencia de Noel y hubieran empezado un Club De Observadores De Tim. 

Durante la última clase del día, Tim se permitía distrarse. Al tener una fácilidad para la lengua podia permitirse ignorar lo que la profesora decía sobre el uso correcto de los adjetivos.  
El sol entraba por la ventana, derramándose sobre el escritorio en el que se sentaba solo. Donde siempre se sentaba solo. Los rayos se reflejaban en el pizarrón, y Tim se giró un poco para no tener que entornar los ojos. Aunque podía diferenciar adjetivos y adverbios dormido no había que parecer poco interesado en la clase. Los profesores eran sus únicos aliados en la escuela, aunque aliados inconstantes.  
Noel estaba despatarrado en su silla dos mesas más allá. Su compañero de banco estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el banco. Noel no estaba mucho más alerta: con la mejilla apoyada en una mano y dibujando algo en su cuaderno con la otra. Y sus ojos estaban calvados en un punto junto a la cabeza de Tim.  
Cuando sus ojos se encontrarón con los de Tim, le pasó algo en la cara; algo extrañamente hermoso y absolutamente aterrador. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y sus mejillas se iluminarón con una pizca de color.  
El corazón de Tim dió un saltó y, rápidamente, se volvió a mirar al frente.  
Más tarde, cuando Tim estaba pasando por la cancha de futból de camino a casa, Noel salió de un rincón junto al covertizo. Tim se prepare para una paliza, y su predicción pareció confirmarse cuando Noel lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó contra el lado del covertizo. Debería haber sospechado algo por la falta de secuaces, y por la forma en que el puglar de Noel estaba acariciando ritimicamente el interior de su codo. Sin ambargo, a Tim le habían pegado mucho más de lo que le habían metido mano, así que estaba más preparado para lo primero.  
Noel apoyó una mano tibia contra su abdomen y se inclinó para atrapar sus labios con su boca. Tim estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó inmovil. La lengua de Noel se inmiscuyó entre sus labios mientras su mano le sacaba la remera de los pantalones. Sin duda hubiera seguido hasta que Tim estuviera desnudo y de rodillas, pero el cerebro de Tim eligió ese momento para salir del shock. 

"Ey," Dijo, estirando el cuello para separar sus labios de los de Noel, "¿Qué hacés?"

Sintió a Noel sonreir en su mejilla y después besarla. "¿Necesitás que te dibuje un mapa?"

"Estamos en la escuela," hissed Tim. "Salí de encima antes de que nos vea alguien."

A diferencia de las suplicas de los sabados de Tim de 'Por favor no… para… por favor' Noel pareció tomarse su objection en serio. Dió un paso atrás y Tim podría haber gritado de la frustración, porque el pelo de Noel estaba todo desordenado y tenía la boca aun húmeda. 

"Perdón," dijo Noel.

"Da igual," murmuró Tim. Se acomodó la camisa. Había gente por todas partes pero el lado del covertizo estaba oculto entre las sombras. Además, podría haber parecido que lo estaba zarandeando desde lejos. 

Noel se estaba peinando con los dedos, parecía molesto. "Supongo que nos vemos el sábado, entonces?"

Tim no se molesto en responderle. Se echó la mochila a la espalda y se fue.

++

Todas las madres imaginan con amor que su hijo es el más hermoso del mundo. En el caso de la señora Henderson, se le podía disculpar su orgullo porque dicha opinión no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.  
El joven Noel Henderson había sido el objeto de muchas miradas codiciosas de parte de madres que deseaban que sus propios hijos fueran tan brillantes, tranquilos y atractivos. Sólo los padres de Noel y Tim sabían de las pataletas de Noel, durante las cuales se tiraba al suelo y le daba golpes hasta que se quedaba dormido de cansancio. En público, Noel presentaba la cara de la infancia ideal. No sólo nunca parecía sucio u olía mal, sino que era francamente deslumbrante. Hasta que a los siete años se rebeló su madre lo había anotado en todos los concursos de belleza infantiles que había encontrado. La mayoría los había ganado.

Tim era la niña de los ojos de su madre, pero la pesadilla de la mayoría de las otras. Permanentemente sucio, con la remera por fuera y marchada de lo último que hubiera comido, los cordones desatados y la nariz moqueando, a menudo parecía como una víctima de abandono infantil. Las únicas ocasiones en las que la señora Steele realmente se enojaba con su hijo era cuando otra persona amable la paraba en la calle y la amenazaba con llamar a los servicios sociales. Una vez le había preguntado si se había revolcado en barro a próposito para molestarla. No le creyó cuando le dijo que Noel lo había empujado.  
Habiendo crecido con Noel, a Tim no le intimidaba su supuesta perfección. Cuando otros niños se acercaban a jugar con Noel normalmente tenían demasiado miedo para hablar, y Noel les terminaba pegando, sencillamente porque lo dejaban hacerlo. Tim, en cambio, sencillamente se iba si Noel se ponía de mal humor. 

No era que Tim hubiera entendido mucho de psicología infantil; simplemente había tenido mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que Noel volviera a tener ganas de jugar. Una vez que a Noel le quedó claro que --- para una persona al menos --- hacer tortas de barro era preferible a tratar de calmarlo, había acabado sintiendo devoción por Tim. Afortunadamente, Tim era ese tipo de niño completamente ajeno a cualquier tipo de adoración, así que él y Noel se llevaban genial.

La imaginación de Tim y el peligroso sentido de la aventura de Noel convertían sus horas de juego en momentos tan peligrosos como divertidos. Hacían interminables casitas con sabanas, ramas y cosas que se apropiaban de sus respectivas casas y las cuales siempre acusaban a Tim de robar. Tim tenía un aire de picaro profesional, mientras que Noel conseguía más simpatía que Oliver Twist incluso cuando tenía una tijera en una mano y el algodón egipcio de su madre en la otra.

Ni Tim ni Noel les hacían ningún caso a las hembras de la especie excepto vagamente. Las chicas existían para ser atadas por los malos y rescatadas por los heroes, e incluso entonces eran bastante superfluas. El problema comenzó cuando las chicas dejarón de recelar la compañía de Noel.  
En contra de las sónoras protestas de Noel, la señora Henderson invitó a tres chicas de la calle a su decimo cumpleaños. Tim compartía su profunda misería ante la perspectiva y ambos hicieron planes para evitar a las invasoras, que iban desde hacer cosas divertidas con su colección de ranas muertas a simplemente tirar torta.

Al final las tres chicas resultarón ser terriblemente tímidas y se apiñaron en el comedor mientras Tim, Noel y el resto de los chicos corrían por la casa, disparándose y luchando unos con otros. Se mantuvieron apartadas cuando se sirvió la comida, lo que les confirmó a Tim y a Noel que las chicas eran irremediablemente raras.  
Así que todo iba perfectamente hasta que la madre de una de las chicas se hizó amiga de la señora Henderson y la señora Steele. Desde ese momento, las chicas estaban siempre cerca, ocupando espacio con sus volados y sus moños y su rosa. Tim prefería mantenerse alejado de ellas, pero sus colitas rubias eran demasiada tentación para Noel. Desde una edad muy temprana Noel había sido adepto a hacer llorar a las chicas.

Una tarde Tim tuvo que ir al dentista. Rehuyó la experiencia de forma similar a la que un convicto rehuiría la silla electrica, pero su madre era inconmovible-- tanto por los ataques de histería como por las suplicas desesperadas. Cuando Tim por fin llegó a casa, exausto y con la cabeza zumbando por el torno, Noel estaba extrañamente callado. Las chicas y su madre se acababan de ir. Tim no podía creerse su buena suerte.  
Fue entonces cuando Noel le confesó la cosa horrible que acababa de pasar. Se había escabullido en el living para tirar una vez más de esas tentadoras colitas rubias y se había encontrado a la hermana mayor sola con una muñeca. Se había acercado y le había tirado del pelo tan fuerte como podía, haciéndola llorar.

Tim se aburría con la historia, ya la había escuchado mil vecés. Empezó a rascarse una costra de la rodilla. 

Pero ese no era el final de la historia de Noel. Resulto que, de alguna forma, la niña se había soltado. Y en lugar de escaparse corriendo, como cualquier persona cuerda hubiera hecho, se había inclinado y lo había besado! !En la boca!

Del shock, Tim se arrancó la costra y ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta después.  
"Fue horrible," Confesó Noel. "Pero los grandes lo hacen todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo pararla?"

"Vas a tener que mantenerte alejado de las chicas," dijo Tim.

"Pero están por todas partes!" protesto Noel. "Y las chicas saben saltar. Fue humedo, Tim"

En callado apoyo, Tim le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Imaginate," continuó Noel, metido en su fantasía, "¡vamos a tener que casarnos con una!"

Tim lo miró horrorizado. "Pero no tenés que casarte. Yo no pienso hacerlo."

"Tenés que casarte."

"No."

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno, me casó con una, y después me divorcio," Decidió Tim. 

A Noel se le ocurrió una idea. La forma en que se le iluminaron los ojos le reveló a Tim que pronto estaría ayudando a Noel a bañar a un gato o algo igual de brillante en teoría y de terrible en la práctica.

"Tengo un plan mejor," anunció. "Te casas conmigo y listo. Así ninguna de esas chicas nos va a poder atrapar."

Tim ladeó la cabeza. No veía ningún problema con esa teoría. "Ok, entonces" Aceptó gentilmente. "¿Queres ir al basurero a jugar?"

"Ok" Dijo Noel, y así se selló su compromiso.

Si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural unos años más tarde hubieran descubierto que tal cosa no era posible excepto en lugares muy especiales. En un par de años más habrían dejado de querer hacerlo - aunque Tim nunca perdió el gusto por la práctica en general. Desafortunadamente su maestra, la señora Jackson, decidió discutir en clase al día siguiente qué era lo que sus alumnos querían hacer cuando crecieran. 

Tim odiaba hablar en clase y temblaba de miedo de sólo pensar en que le pidierna que lo hiciera. Sólo Noel sabía lo que le pasaba, y le contaba historias horribles de camino a la escuela los días en los que había que hablar para distraerlo. 

Cuando la señora Jackson le preguntó a Tim por un momento no pudo decir ni una palabra. Su lengua se pusó pesada y rigida, como si se acabara de comer un helado. Entonces Noel le dio un rodillazo y Tim encontró su voz. 

Tim no tenía ideas definidas sobre su futura carrera. A vecés quería ser como su papá, y trabajar en un banco. Otras, consideraba ocupaciones tan diversas como bombero y astronauta. Pero sus planes siempre estaban ligados a los de Noel; esa era la única constante. Eso fue lo que impulsó a Tim a soltar, "Cuando sea grande, me voy a casar con Noel." 

Una ola de hilaridad se extendió por la habitación, pero la señorita Jackson frunció el entrecejo. Tim no entendía porqué, no era como si hubiera ninguna pintura a mano. 

"No seas rídiculo, Tim Steele," le dijo bruscamente. "No podes casarte con Noel. Es un chico. Es asqueroso. Anda y quedate en el rincón hasta el recreo."

Apenado y confundido, Tim obedeció. Su mirada se encontró con la de Noel desde su rincón de castigo. Parecía tan desconcertado como Tim. Para mitigar sus sentimientos, Noel le sacó la lengua a la señora Jackson mientras ésta le preguntaba a Jessica Mills porqué quería manejar camiones -- "No es un trabajo muy lindo para una nena, querida"  
En el recreo, Noel depocritó contra la injusticia y la locura de la señorita Jackson. Eso ayudó a Tim a sentirse mejor, especialmente cuando Noel sugirió ponerle un huevo en la silla.

Ahí se habría acabado el asunto si no hubiera sido por otra desafortunada intervención la tarde siguiente. Shane Bosworth, un chico al que Noel y Tim evitaban para que no les robara la plata del recreo, había escuchado sobre la desaprobación que la señorita Jackson tenía de los planes para el futuro de Tim. Muchos años más tarde, la señora Steele desaprobaría de cómo los padres de Shane lo habían educado. Demasiadas películas violentas y malas palabras, diría, y poca, si alguna, disciplina.  
Todo lo que Noel y Tim sabían era que Shane era persona no grata para cualquiera que apreciase su nariz de la forma que era, y que era un chico que sabía “cosas” sobre chicas y pelis asquerosas.  
Como la mayoría de la gente, Shane se esforzaba para caerle bien a Noel. Tim sabía incluso entonces que Noel sentía una debilidad por los halagos, sin importar quién los dijera. Años después, toravía no podía entender porque Noel se había vuelto contra él para hacerse amigo de Shane y de su banda. Pero eso es lo que había pasado.

Tim no se acordaba de muchos detalles de esa tarde fatídica, pero de vez en cuando le volvían de golpe. Así es como recordó palabras como 'marica,' 'feo' y 'Vamos a darle un poco; no nos gustan los mariquitas.' Eso, y el hecho de que Noel había permanecido a un lado y mirado mientras Shane le rompía el brazo en tres partes y le dislocaba la nariz.

Durante su convalencencía en casa, Tim había intentado explicarle a su madre lo que había pasado. Ella siempre lo retrasaba hasta que “él se sintiera con más fuerzas”. Después de un par de meses, Tim se dio cuenta que era ella la que nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte para oírlo.

También preguntó cada día si Noel había llamado. Nunca lo hizo.

Lo que había sido un germen de confuso resentimiento --Seguro que Noel tenía miedo, o quizá lo habían agarrado los amigos de Shane --- creció con cada hora por la que Noel lo ignoró. Tim no entendía exactamente que había pasado, pero cuando se convirtió en un adolescente empezó a preguntarse si Noel no lo había planeado todo. Pero mucho antes de eso llegó a odiar a Noel con cada átomo de su ser.

Con los moretones menores y el resfrio que se agarró cuando le habían metido la cabeza en un charco, encima de las fracturas, Tim se quedó en casa por quince días. Al final de ese período ya se había resignado a no ser amigo de Noel cuando volviera. Pero una pequeña esperanza insistía en sobrevivir -- sólo para morir el lunes por la mañana cuando Tim vio que la etiqueta con su nombre ya no estaba en la mesa que compartía con Noel y que había sido remplazada por la de Shane.  
El nuevo banco de Tim estaba junto a los baños, que siempre apestaban. Un escritorio había sido sacado de los almacenes para él ya que normalmente no había mesas en esa parte del aula. La señorita Jackson, con expresión severa, le dijo a Tim que iba a estar más cómodo ahí. Totalmente intimidado, a Tim ni se le ocurrió objetar. 

Normalmente a la gente le tomaba años tener cuidado con aquellos que no tenían cuidado con ellos. Tim lo había aprendido cuando tenía diez años, y lo había aprendido bien. Cuando empezaron la secundaria, Noel había intendado hacer las paces. Al menos, eso es lo que Tim había pensado que era. Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar de decir su nombre por primera vez en tres años antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.  
Noel no lo había seguido. 

 

***  
"No sé porqué está tardando tanto," se rió la señora Henderson. "Normalmente es como un perro, viene volando cuando siente olor a comida."  
La señora Steele dejó escapar una risita. Tim consiguió sonreir sin ganas.

"Tim, ¿Podes ir a ver por qué tarda? En menos de quince minutos va a estar la comida, y es más rica recién salida del horno."

"Bueno," murmuró Tim. Subió trabajosamente hasta el departamento sobre el garaje de Noel, sintiéndose como si tuviera varios ladrillos invisibles atados a los pies.  
Desde el día del beso – había sido desprolijo y rápido pero delicioso, lo cual sólo lo hacía peor – los eventos del pasado se habían reproducido con dolorosa claridad en su mente. Cuando tenía diez, había sido Noel él que había tenido la idea de que “se casaran” y había arruinado la vida de Tim. Ahora que casi se había recuperado de eso y había seguido con su vida, ahora que estaba esperando entrar en la universidad y en las sociedades LGBT, obviamente Noel necesitaba tirarle arena en los ojos otra vez. ¿Qué mejor forma de molestar a Bosworth y compañía que apelar a su conocida homofobía haciendo que a Tim lo vieran besando a otro chico? El hecho de que Noel fuera el chico en cuestión no importaba un comino. Ya se había salvado la primera vez, y volvería a hacerlo.  
Tim abrió la puerta del departamento de Noel lentamente. Estaba en la semioscuridad, las cortinas arrugadas sobre pilas de cosas pero definitivamente cerradas. Noel era un bulto apenas visible en el medio de su cama.  
Ah, pensó Tim acidamente, está haciendo un berrinche. Hacía tanto que no lo veía que casi se había olvidado de cómo era. Los años no lo habían mejorado.

 

A tientas, Tim prendió la luz. Un sónido irritado le llegó desde debajo del acolchado, Tim, naturalmente, lo ignoró. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par. La súbita luz se volcó sobre miles de motas de polvo y el pelo despeinado de Noel, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

"¿Para qué hiciste eso?" preguntó, furia desbordándose de cada palabra. 

"Necesito luz para ver la televisión," replicó Tim, cortante. "No quiero quedarme ciego además de todo lo demás, si no te importa."

"Ah, claro." La boca de Noel se desfiguró para formar algo que debería haber sido una sonrisa. Tim vió que tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado tomando, o llorando. "Viniste a jugar con mi PlayStation."

"Vine porque no puedo no venir," respondió Tim malhumorado. "Sinceramente, si pudiera elegir con que jugar preferiría jugar con vos, pero me conformo con la Play."

Noel dejó escapar un sonido de incredulidad. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste el miercoles."

"No, no es lo que dije el miercoles." Tim trató de usar su ira para enunciar cada palabra claramente. "No lo dije el miercoles porque el miercoles estabamos en la escuela."

"Si no queres seguir haciendo esto de tocarnos, decilo y punto," lloriqueó Noel. "No seas cobarde."

Tim lo empujó con un grito de furía. Fuerte. Noel se cayó para atrás, Tim sobre el, con una rodilla apretada dolorasamente contra la cabecera de la cama.

"No se te ocurra llamarme cobarde," Le gritó. "Vos no sos al que le pegarón todos los días en la primaria. No sos al que lo escupieron y al que le rompieron la ropa y al que le robaron los libros y le tacharon los exámenes, ¿Ok? Si alguien es un cobarde, sos vos."

Tim paró para recuperar el aliento. En contraste con su anterior expresión adormilada, ahora Noel lo miraba con ojos como platos. "No me molesta lo de tocarnos. Me gusta mucho lo de tocarnos. El problema es tocarnos en la escuela. ¿Captas la diferencia?"

"Sí. Un poco." Noel se enderezó y Tim se cayó para atrás. Su mirada también cayó, sobre la sabanas alrededor de la cadera de Noel.. Noel obviamente no llevaba mucho de nada. Tim sintió un súbito vacio en el pecho.

"Muy bien, entonces." Tim se alisó la tela de los vaqueros, tratando de tragarse los temblroes nerviosos de su voz. "Creo que las cosas ya están lo bastante mal como están, ¿no te parece?"

"Eso depende en tu definición de "mal"." Deliberadamente, Noel se deslizó hacia atrás en el colchón, dejando las sabanas atrás. "No pensé que besara tan mal. Obviamente todas esas docenas de chicas eran unas mentirosas. Sabía que las había calado desde el principio."

Tim entrecerró los ojos. "No seas idiota," dijo, y Noel, para su sorpresa, se rió. "Quiero decir," siguó, un poco confundido y muy distraído por la forma en que Noel estaba estirando sus largas piernas –-- sus largas piernas desnudas --- a cada lado de su cintura, "Ya sabes que eso no era de lo que estaba hablando."

"¿De qué estabas hablando?" preguntó Noel. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó entre los botones de la camisa de Tim, un mero roce de piel electrica. Noel se inclinó hacia adelante para acariciar la frente de Tim con sus suaves labios. "Ya me olvidé."

"Ay, dios, yo también," Gimió Tim, apartando los labios de Noel de su oreja y apretándolos contra su boca. 

A Noel no parecía darle vergüenza estar besándolo desnudo, mientras Tim estaba completamente vestido. Mostraba tan poca inhibición como siempre a la hora de enrroscarse alrededor de Tim, y gimió aprobadoramente cuando Tim metió una mano entre sus nalgas. Tim apretó, las caderas de Noel empujaron hacia arriba, y la puerta se abrió.

"Noel, Tim, llevó llamandolos como cinco min …" empezó la señora Henderson. Vio a su hijo, desnudo y transpirado y en brazos de su antiguo vecino, y se llevó la mano a la garganta. ".. utos."

"Mierda," dijo Tim por lo bajo, trató de levantarse para cubrir a Noel.

Pero Noel no lo dejó. Se agarró con más fuerza de su cuello y embistió con más fuerza contra su estomago. Tim se mordió el labio, tratando de no acabar en frente de la mejor amiga de su madre. Y los ojos de Noel no se apartaron de la pálida cara de su madre ni por un momento. 

Por fin, la señora Henderson se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Noel se volvió a mirar la expresión desencajada de Tim.

"Mmm," dijo, como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal. "Espera." Le bajó el cierre y sacó la tela vaquera de en medio. Tim casi grita cuando Noel embistió contra él, tan caliente y resbalozo y estaba acabando y Noel también… 

Antes de que Tim hubiera recuperado el aliento, Noel se había desenredado hábilmente de él. 

"Hora de comer," anunció alegremente.

++

Tim se limpió con la esquina de las sabanas de Noel, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado. Noel estaba paseándose por su habitación, poniéndose una remera y unos calzoncillos entre bostezos. 

"¿No deberíamos bajar?" Sugirió Tim.

"¿Quién te lo impide?" preguntó Noel, con una sonrisa brillante y filosa como un diamante.

Con el corazón en un puño, Tim llegó al living. La señora Henderson, con expresión preocupada y los labios apretados, estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. La señora Steele, ignorante de la angustia de su amiga, hablaba sobre el nuevo BMW de los O’Neill.  
Cuando la señora Henderson avistó a Tim en la puerta, soltó el bol de pure. El viscoso líquido marrón manchó el inmaculado mantel y se acumuló en el regazo del Laura Ashley que llevaba la señora Henderson. 

"Helen, querida, ¿estás bien?" La señora Steele saltó de su silla y agarró una servilleta como un marine agarra un Kalashnikov. La desplegó contra la irremediable ruina que era el vestido de la señora Henderson, mientras la cara de esta perdía hasta la última gota de color. 

Tim carraspeó y entró en la habitación. 

"Tim, ¡ahí estás! ¿Te tragó un agujero negro? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Eh…," dijo Tim. Los ojos de la señora Henderson estaban fijos en él, su mano se agitaba contra su garganta como si tuviera un imán dentro. Tim dudaba que ninguna de las dos apreciara una respuesta sincera, así que se decidió por, "¿Ya está la comida?"

"Sí, sentate." La señora Steele juntó los restos del bol y del pure. "Helen, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿Queres ir a acostarte?"

"No." La mano de la señora Henderson temblaba como una hoja al viento. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Tim --" se le quebró la voz en su nombre "-- ¿No queres un poco de pastel de carne?"

"Gracias," musitó Tim. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de la señora Henderson que podía estar sin abandonar la habitación, y descuidadamente se sirvió pure y arvejas. 

"Tim?" Ahora la señora Steele lo estaba mirando preocupada. "¿Qué haces? Vos odias las arvejas."

En ese momento decidió Noel entrar. Tim suspiró en silencio cuando se dio cuenta cuan obvio resultaba lo que acababan de hacer por el aspecto de Noel. Su pelo, normalmente suave y lacio, estaba parado como el de un puercoespín, su remera estaba al revés y su boca excesivamente enrojecida. En su cuello tenía un moretón reciente. ¿Yo le hice eso? pensó Tim. 

"Noel. Que amable por tu parte por fin unirte a nosotros," Dijo la señora Henderson. La dureza de su voz no ayudaba a disimular el hecho de que sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas. La señora Steele miraba de uno al otro y al otro, apretándose la servilleta manchada de pure contra su pecho. 

"Todo bien." Noel apoyó el codo en la mesa, y bostezó sin molestarse en taparse la boca. "¿Qué hay para morfar?"

"Pastel de papas," respondió la señora Henderson con voz contenida.

"Odió el pastel de papas," comentó Noel, aparentemente, al techo. Se levantó la remera para rascarse la pansa.

"Noel," dijo Tim. No sabía qué quería decirle, y dios sabía que Noel se merecía lo que se le estaba viniendo encima, pero no podía evitar intentar ayudarlo. 

Noel le dedicó una mirada provocativa y le dijo, "Tranquilo, Timmy. Hay más para vos."

La señora Steele los miró con ojos entrecerrados. "¿Me va a explicar alguien qué es lo que está pasando acá?"

"Timmy tiene miedo de que me coma todo el pastel antes de que le de un poco a él," explico Noel, todo inocente. "Sólo le estoy asegurando de que le voy a dar un poco a él. Me voy a asegurar de darle un poco a él."

"¡Noel Henderson!" gritó la señora Henderson. "¡Te vas a tu pieza ahora mismo!"

"¿Para qué?" dijo Noel. "Tengo hambre. ¿Vos no tenes hambre, Timmy? Deberías tener hambre. Los dos acabamos de perder mucha proteína."

"¿Qué queres decir con eso?" lo cortó la señora Steele. "Tim, ¿De qué está hablando?"

"Yo, eh… --"

"De lo que estábamos haciendo arriba hasta que estuviera lista la comida," dijo Noel, de nuevo en un tono falsamente inocente. "Masturbandonos, digo. El esperma tiene proteína y además con todo ese movimiento de muñeca se usa mucha energía… --"

Nadie vio a la señora Henderson moverse, menos que nadie Noel. Pero en menos de un segundo estaba en frente suyo y le daba una cachetada. Noel se la quedó mirando por un momento, le salía sangre del labio donde su añillo de compromiso le había cortado el labio. Después se echó a reir. 

"Si eso es lo que consigó contándote que lo masturbe, espera hasta que te cuento lo increíble que es tener su pija en mi boca. Se va a venir la casa abajo."

"Esperen, nosotros no… --" dijo Tim, queriendo aclarar el tema. Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad, la señora Henderson le dio otra cachetada a Noel. Su mejilla ya estaba de un tono rojo opaco. 

Algo salvaje invadió los ojos de Noel. Tim lo había visto una vez antes cuando el señor Henderson le había sacado su bicicleta nueva como castigo por una travesura menor. Ni Tim ni Noel habían escapado indemes. Parecía que la historia estaba por repetirse. 

"Dale, ma, seguí," dijo Noel, lamiéndose la sangre que se deslizaba cara abajo. "Tengo mucho más que contar. Apuesto que a la señora Steele le encantaría que le describiera ese sónido ahogado que hace Tim justo antes de acabar en mi mano. Es tan sexy que puedo acabar sólo con escucharlo. Tendría que estar orgullosa, señora Steele. Su precioso hijito me ha convertido en una erección andante."

La señora Henderson dejó escapar un sonido a medio camino entre el llanto y el grito, y volvió a levantar la mano. Esta vez tenía los dedos cerrados en un puño. Tim se paró de un saltó, gritando "¡No!" a toda voz. Pero la señora Steele fue más rápida que cualquiera de ellos.

Agarró a la señora Henderson por la muñeca y la obligó a bajar la mano. Y con eso, la señora Henderson pareció perder toda la fuerza. Se derrumbó sobre la señora Steele, sacudida por el llanto.

"Tranquila, Helen. Todo va a salir bien." La señora Henderson le acarició la espalda, y volvió su mirada fulminante contra Noel. "Debería darte vergüenza, Noel Henderson. Tenes todo el derecho a estar enojado, pero no tenes porque tomartela con el resto de nosotros. Tim, anda a buscarle hielo para la mejilla." Tuvó que levantar a la señora Henderson para conseguir que se pusiera de pie y después se la llevó de la habitación. "Calmate, Helen, te voy a dar un poquito de brandy y enseguida vas a estar mejor. Es el shock, nada más."

Tim no esperó a oir más. Se metió en la cocina y pusó unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en un repasador. Cuando regresó, Noel todavía estaba encorvado en su silla, por lo que Tim agradeció a la deidad, fuera cuál fuera, a cargo de los desastres y crisis familiares. Había temido que Noel se escapara o que se le ocurrieran ideas con el cuchillo de trinchar, todavía clavado en vacio abandonado.

Se arrodilló al lado de Noel, que miraba fijamente al frente, Tim le pusó el hielo en la mejilla con cuidado. Noel dio un respingo por el frio. 

Después de un rato, Tim se dio cuenta de que Noel no iba a decir nada y se le estaban empezando a acalambrar las rodillas. Se pasó a una silla, y empezó a frotarle el hielo sobre la mejilla a Noel. 

"Eso fue impresionante," le dijo. "No había visto nada parecido desde que tu mamá rompió tu sable de luz."

"No lo hizo apróposito," susurró Noel. "Sólo es humana. Y se enoja."

"Ah," dijo Tim. "¿Asumo que no hablamos del sable de luz?"

Eso logró sonsacarle a Noel una débil sonrisa. "No iba a decir nada de vos."

"Ah, ¿ibas a usar nuestra vida sexual para molestarla sin mencionarme?" dijo Tim secamente. "Eso me gustaría haberlo visto."

"A veces no pienso lo que digo, ¿Viste?"

"Ya lo sé. Es dífícil olvidarse de tus pataletas." Tim se calló por un momento, y después, mordiendose el labio, inseguro, agregó. "Pero … me llamaste … precioso?"

"Sí, ¿y?" súbitamente Noel parecía muy cansado. Tim vió que el hielo se había derretido y se metió la mano entre las rodillas para ponerla en algún lado.

"Bueno -- ¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo sos," dijo Noel, sin siquiera sonrojarse. A diferencia de Tim, que podría haber pasado por Rudolph el reno de nariz roja. "Bueno, tipo, vos también sos lindo -- ¿Sabías que siempre arrugas la nariz antes de besarme?"

"¿En serio?" dijo Tim, atónito.

"Sí," exhaló Noel. "Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo."

Tim le sonrió. "Sólo lo decis porque queres que te bese."

"¿Y qué? La última vez que me fije no te disgustaba la idea." Noel se inclinó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Tim le dió un golpe en el hombro. Noel se lo quedó mirando, indigando. "No seas pendejo," lo retó Tim. "Claro que quiero besarte, tarado. Vení. ¿Ya estoy arrugando la nariz?"

Noel ya estaba sonriendo satisfecho. "Totalmente." Lo atrajó hacia sí de un tirón. "Vení vos. Después de todos esos insultos no me pienso mover."

Tim apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla de Noel y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Noel se estremeció cuando Tim rozo el corte, y cuando se retiró Tim podía sentir el gusto a sangre. 

"Eh, ¿a eso lo llamas un beso?" protestó Noel. "¿Dónde estaba la lengua?"

Tim puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que tenes una fijación oral?"

"¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que te voy a dar una piña si no me besas bien?"

Tim sonrió abiertamente y le acarició la mandibula. Por un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron, y Tim apreció cuan extraño y maravilloso era poder hacer eso.  
Noel giró la cabeza y se acabó el momento. Cuando ya estaba a un milímetro de la boca de Noel, un gran estruendo los hizo separarse.

"Hice que tu madre se acostara," la señora Steele anunció sin andarse con preámbulos. "Le dí una pastilla para dormir del botiquín del baño, así que va a dormir un rato. Tim, tenemos que irnos."

Por un momento, algo parecido al miedo pasó por la cara de Noel. Desapareció de inmediato, dejando a Noel sin expresión y con la cara amoratonada.

"Hasta mañana," susurró Tim, apretándole el hombro y levantándose. Noel no dio señal de haberlo escuchado o sentido. Se envolvió en un manto de frialdad y apartó la vista.

Y a pesar de todo el mal que le había hecho a Tim y de todos los problemas que sus besos le habían causado, Tim sintió que algo andaba muy mal. Tenía miedo por Noel, pero su madre lo estaba llamando y tenía que irse.  
++

El aire del coche olía a rabia reprimida.

Después de cinco minutos, Tim se atrevió a preguntar, "¿Cómo sabías que la señora Henderson tenía pastillas para dormir?"

La mirada que le dirigió su madre rebosaba desdén. "Se las recetaron cuando se mudaron. La ansiedad le estaba dando insomnio."

"Ah." Tim estaba más que dispuesto a volver al silencio, pero su madre no. 

"Tim," dijo, sus dedos se abrían y se cerraban sobre el volante, produciendo sonidos chirriantes contra la goma, "¿era verdad lo que dijo Noel? ¿Estás -- experimentando con él?"

Tim se la quedó mirando, tratando de asimilar la pregunta. ¿Experimentando? ¿Qué era él, un compuesto químico?

"Mmm," dijo al final. "No estamos. Mm…. Experimentando. Exactamente."

"¿Entonces estaba mintiendo?" El alivió en la voz de la señora Steele era palpable.

"Eh. No. No estaba mintiendo. Estamos – haciendo cosas. Algunas cosas. Él – bueno, nosotros solamente --"

"Ay, Tim," dijo la señora Steele con la voz congestionada. Tim vio, shokeado, que estaba llorando, las lágrimas le caian por las mejillas mientras eficientemente hacía los cambios y estacionaba en la entrada de su casa.

A Tim no le pareció que estuviera bien dejar a su madre llorando en el coche, especialmente cuando él que la había hecho llorar era él. Así que se quedó sentado, retorciéndose en su asiento y casi deseando que le hubiera dado una piña como la señora Henderson.

Finalmente, la señora Steele levantó la cabeza del volante. Buscó un pañuelo a tientas y se sonó la nariz. "Ya estoy bien," dijo, sonriéndole a Tim.

A Tim le costó no retroceder. Se le había corrido el rímel y lo tenía en todas partes menos en las pestañas, y su generosa nariz estaba irritada. Parecía de todos menos 'bien.'

"Si me lo hubieras dicho antes," suspiró. "Fue un shock horrible, enterarme así. Si hubiera estado preparada…"

Tim se esforzó para no fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué queres decir?"

"Bueno, no sabía que fueras … gay, ¿no?" la señora Steele se volvió a sonar. "El hijo de la señora Gray de la calle Kirke resultó ser un gay. Es completamente normal, aparentemente, y la ayudó a elegir unas cortinas preciosas cuando redecoró el living."

"Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?" la interrumpió Tim. "¡Yo no sé nada de cortinas!"

"Bueno, ya sabes, ellos son muy buenos para ese tipo de cosas. Como diseñar ropa y así."

Tim la miró disgustado. "¿Ellos? ¿Quién, los maricas? No sabría decirte, mamá. Para mi ser gay significa que me tiren cosas en clase. O que la gente se pille en mi ropa mientras estoy en gimnasia. O, ya sabes, que me rompan el brazo." 

"Mi amor, ¿Qué queres decir?" protestó debilmente la señora Steele. "Pensaba que sólo estabas experimentando con Noel."

Tim sintió que le hervía la cabeza. "¡Deja de usar esa palabra, mamá!" gritó. "Lo besó y hacemos cosas, pero no es como si no supieramos qué es lo que va a pasar, okay?"

"Claro, querido, claro." la señora Steele empezó a doblar su pañuelo maniacamente. "Perdoname, es que estoy un poco abrumada por todo esto."

Una pizca de lástima atravesó la furia de Tim, pero se negó a dejar que lo afectará. "Eso es culpa tuya," dijo. "Noel es el primer chico con el que hice algo, es verdad. Pero siempre fui gay. Siempre. Vos sencillamente no querías verlo."

Nuevas lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de la señora Steele. Tim estaba intentando contener las suyas también. "Tampoco importa," suspiró. "Vas a tener el resto de tu vida para acostumbrarte, a menos que me quieras mandar a uno de esos lugares en Estados Unidos donde tratan de curarlo."

Al oir eso la señora Steele exclamó. "¡Tim! No puedo creer que puedas pensar que te haría algo tan horrible. Sos mi hijo. Si queres --" le costó un visible esfuerzo pronunciar las siguientes palabras "-- acostarte con otros hombres, entonces sos gay. Pero que te acuestes con otros hombres no hace que dejes de ser mi hijo"

"Pero el hijo que te decepcionó, ¿no?"

"No has hecho nada excepto hacerme sentir orgullosa en toda tu vida," dijo la señora Steele.

Tim quería concentrarse en eso, pero su antiguo dolor no se lo permitía. "¿Entonces por qué, mamá?, ¿Por qué dejaste que Bosworth saliera impune cuando me rompió el brazo? ¿Por qué dejaste que la señora Jackson me maltratara en la escuela?  
"Yo -- Tim, ¿quién es tu mejor amigo?"

Tim dejó escapar una resoplido de incredulidad. "No tengo un mejor amigo. Bonsworth no cree los mariquitas puedan tenerlos."

"Entonces puede que no lo entiendas, pero -- Helen Henderson es mi mejor amiga. Nos quedamos embarazadas siendo muy jovenes y nos fuimos a vivir con nuestros maridos lejos de nuestras familias y amigos. Siempre nos llevamos bien, pero además realmente nos necesitabamos la una a la otra, dadas las circunstancias. Y después ninguna de las dos pudo tener más hijos. Nunca te lo conté, pero un año después de que nacieras tuve un embarazo ectópico y casi me muero. Los doctores dijeron que tenía que hacerme una histerectomia para evitar futuros riesgos." 

"Puaj," dijo Tim, el shock de su madre convirtiendose en ser humano frente a sus ojos haciéndolo usar una palabra que no decía desde los siete años. 

"Sí, puaj. Helen, por su parte, tuvó multiples abortos. Al final se dieron por vencidos, igual que nosotros. Fue otro vínculo que nos unió, y algo que hizo que nuestros dos hijos fueran preciosos para nosotras." la señora Steele suspiró. "A vecés me preocupaba que Noel fuera demasiado precioso para Helen - y era un niño tan hermoso, casi perfecto. Helen vivía con miedo de que le pasará algo."

"Dejame adivinar-- ¿algo como ser gay?"

"Probablemente," admitió la señora Steele, "aunque no es algo que nuestra generación se planteara. Yo tengo cuatro hermanos y sé que los hicos se meten en los quilombos más tremendos, pero Helen es hija única. Nunca supo relacionarse con otros chicos cuando era chica, y no podía entenderlo cuando Noel lo intentaba."

La señora Steele se giró para mirar las flores salvajes del jardín, como si la cara de Tim fuera una visión dolorosa. Tim casi deseó que lo fuera. 

"Eras el único que lo sabía manejar. Noel hubiera estado bien si Helen hubiera dejado de interferir todo el tiempo, pero yo no podía admitir eso. No quería admitirlo. Incluso le dejé echarte la culpa por cosas que sabía que había hecho Noel, porque sabía que a vos te daba igual. Y que Noel... Noel se tomaba las críticas muy mal."

"Lo había notado."

"Entonces dijiste en la escuela que cuando fueras grande te querías casar con Noel." la señora Steele suspiró. "¿Te acordas?"

"Mamá. Nunca, por mucho que lo intenté, he logrado olvidarme de eso."

La señora Steele soltó un sollozo angustioso. "Pensándolo ahora… es una estupidez, algo que dice un chico. Si lo hubieras dicho de una chica la señora Jackson, todo el mundo, hubiera dicho que era dulce o precoz. Incluso entonces mi primera reacción fue reírme. Sabía que Noel y vos eran muy amigos, y que pensabas que casarse era algo que hacían los amigos."

"Y es algo que hacen los amigos."

"Cierto. Me acuerdo que cuando tenía ocho o nueve me quería casar con mi hermano porque no quería tener que cambiarme el apellido." la señora Steele dejó escapar una risita ahogada, pero sonaba forzada. "Helen no lo veía así. Pensaba que a vos – y por tanto a Noel – nunca te iban a dejar de maltratar los otros chicos por lo que habías dicho."

"Tenía razón."

La señora Steele siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Yo sola la podría haber convencido, pero la señora Jackson quería sangre. Pensé que era porque quería protegerte. En realidad, sólo era una hija de puta intolerante. ¿Pero quién quiere admitir algo así sobre la persona que le enseña a sus hijos?"

"Guau, ma." Tim estaba maravillado. "¡Dijiste 'puta'!"

La señora Steele le agarró las manos, con el corazón en los ojos. "Tim, ya sé que debería haberme puesto firme. Ya sé lo que te hizo la señora Jackson en clase, lo que esa basura de Shane Bosworth te hizo, pero si lo hubiera dicho Helen nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Además, pensé que lo habías superado. Parecía que Noel y vos..."

"Noel y yo nada," La corrigió Tim tajante. "Dejamos de ser amigos el día en que dejó que Bosworth me diera una paliza."

"Bueno, supongo que, que era más fácil dejarme engañar. No vas a entender lo aterrador que es ser padre hasta que lo seas."

"Improbable, dadas las circunstancias," contratacó Tim.

"La idea de lastimarte me mataba. Y cuando era mi culpa... mira, Tim, nunca voy a poder disculparme lo suficiente por hacerte pasar por eso, pero ya era bastante difícil vivir conmigo misma. Y parecía que estabas bien. Nunca te metías en lios, sacabas buenas notas..." 

"Eh." Tim la abrazó, no sin cierta torpeza. "Está … No está bien. Pero te perdono igual. Sos mi mamá. Quiero que me quieras. Finjamos que no dije eso."

"Fingiendo," dijo la señora Steele. "Y, Tim, te prometo que no voy a preguntar porqué estás con Noel cuando acabas de decir que dejaron de ser amigos hace siete años…"

"Pero lo acabas de hacer," señaló Tim.

"Sólo digo que… no lo juzgues hasta que hayas escuchado su versión de la historia." La señora Steele suspiró. "Amó a Helen como a una hermana, pero ser hijo suyo debe ser muy duro. Muy duro."

"Hablando de duro," dijo Tim, "Papá está en casa. ¿Se lo queres contar antes o después de cenar?"

++

Tim esperaba a que llegara el profesor junto a la puerta del laboratorio de química. Era un experto en ocupar el menor espacio posible durante esos momentos en los que era fácil que alguien lo empujara, le tirara los libros al piso o le tirara algo encima. Momentos como ese.

Tim no era estúpido. Sabía que no todos los gays del planeta tenían que soportar ese tipo de persecución debido a sexualidad cada día de sus vidas. También sabía que no había tenido suerte en cuando a circunstancias educativas. Había conocido a casi todo el mundo en su clase desde la primaria. Consecuentemente todo el mundo sabía que a Bosworth no le caía muy bien Tim, y porqué. Los adolescentes nunca iban a ser muy amistosos con un homosexual entre ellos, pero Bosworth lo había multiplicado al nivel de la inquisición. 

Había notado que las chicas de su división estaban excepcionalmente alborotadas hoy. Aunque todo lo que podía verles eran los zapatos -- precariamente altos -- y sus piernas mal depiladas debajo de las polleras dobladas. Bosworth sabía tan bien como Tim lo poco que las chicas le interesaban sexualmente, pero eso no quería decir que sancionara que se juntara con ellas. Eso hubiera sido un poquito demasiado humano. 

Por eso Tim casi se sacó un ojo con un lápiz cuando una de ellas se le acercó y, en una voz ronca de fumar, le dijo, "Vos sos Tim Steele, ¿no?" 

"Sí," dijo Tim. Llevaba cuatro años escuchando su nombre cuando tomaban lista cada día, pero Tim prefirió no mencionarlo. La gente se ponía muy susceptible cuando les señalabas sus retrasos mentales. Susceptibles hasta el punto del dolor.

"¿Entonces es verdad?"

Sus palabras vinieron acompañadas por una ola de risitas, además de por un consejo de que la chica 'Shh' y '¡No lo digas, Sandra!'

"Perdón, ¿el qué es verdad?" Tim se animó a mirarla a la cara. Era idéntica a la de cualquier aficionada inexperta a la base, pero le pareció que había algo cercano a la bondad en su mirada.

"¡Lo tuyo con Noel Henderson!" dijo la chica. Tim rápidamente cambio de opinión sobre su tierno corazón. Su propio corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando avistó nada más y nada menos que a Noel y a Sam Davies, el mejor amigo de Bosworth, entrando por la puerta. 

"¿Qué cosa sobre nosotros?" susurró Tim. Era improbable que hacerse el tonto fuera a evitar que preguntara lo que quería saber, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. 

"Mi amiga Cass, dijo que los vio atrás del cobertizo de gimnasia la semana pasada," dijo Sandra. A las orejas petrificadas de Tim les parecía que estaba gritando como un elefante en celo. "Claro, tampoco vio nada de cerca, pero dice que parecía que se estaban besando."

"Bueno, se confundió," replicó Tim, tajante. "¿Por qué iba a besar a Noel Henderson?"

Ante esta contestación, Noel y Sam Davies se giraron a mirarlos. Al parecer sólo Tim se daba cuenta de que era una pregunta retorica. La cara de Noel perdió toda expresión, la de Sam se tornó rojo buzón y la de Sandra se encendió con curiosidad.

"Bueno, está bueno," dijo, aparentemente sin importarle que el chico en cuestión fuera claramente capaz de escucharla. Tim se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, pero su mentalidad era completamente de otra época. "Y vos sos gay, ¿así que, por qué no?"

"No sé." El miedo tiñó sus palabras de sarcasmo "¿Quizá porque lo odio y no lo tocaría ni que me pagaras? Puede que sea gay, pero no estoy desesperado."

Sandra lo miró atónita por un momento. Después su lápiz de labios se rompió cuando su boca se extendió en una gran sonrisa. "Ok... Muy buena."

Y alisándose la pollera – lo cual no le tomó ni un segundo – volvió con sus amigas.

Tim dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. Le pareció que lo había manejado bastante bien.

Entonces levantó la vista y vió la cara de Noel.

++

Tim y Noel estaban en la misma división, pero gracias a que Tim llegaba regularmente temprano a clase y Noel regularmente tarde, normalmente no lo veía mucho. Hubiera requerido darse la vuelta completamente desde su asiento en primera fila ver a Noel en la última. Y dicho comportamiento le hubiera ganado que le tiraran papeles por el resto de la clase, como mínimo.  
Pero educación física estaba muy lejos de ser un ambiente tan seguro. Aun antes de su inesperado acercamiento con Noel, Tim había temido educación física como Odiseo temía dejar Ítaca. En donde él y Odiseo diferían era en la repetición del temor. Odiseo sólo era arrancado de los brazos de su amada isla una vez. Tim se veía forzado – a través de la crueldad de no tener algún desorden respiratorio o traumatológico – a soportar educación física cada semana.  
No era de extrañar que Tim odiara todos los deportes existentes. Había demasiadas posibilidades de que pelotas o palos acabaran volando en su dirección, y todo estaba permitido según las reglas del juego. Gracias al método mejorado de puntería de Bosworth Tim usaba más Reflex que todo el equipo de rugby de Muster.

Hoy estaba de suerte. El professor quería que hicieran una carrera de obstaculos en el gimnasio y los llamó por orden alfabetico. Esto quería decir que Tim estaba bien lejos de Bosworth, Davies o – aun más importante. Noel. Además, sólo había tiempo para que cada uno corriera una vez.  
Tim sabía que tropezaría o se caería o no podría saltar el potro durante sus dos minutos, proveyendo así a Bosworth de nuevos insultos. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con cuarenta minutos seguidos de lo que el Departamente de Educación y Ciéncia llamaba recreación física, y lo que Tim había rebautizado más adecuadamente como el infierno en la tierra.  
Tim se quedó atras para ofrecerle ayuda al profesor con las colchonetas. Era un truco que a vecés funcionaba, así Tim podia evitar encontrarse con Bosworth en los vestuarios. Pero hoy se le había acabado la suerte con su carrera perfecta (aunque lenta). El profesor le agradeció y lo mandó a cambiar.  
Tim entró al vestuario y se escabulló en un rincón entre dos lockers para evitar que lo vieran. La habitación estaba llena de chicos ruidosos y del olor a sudor viejo. Técnicamente debería haber sido un paraíso de chicos medio desnudos, y eso es lo que Bosworth creía que Tim pensaba. En realidad no era en absoluto el caso. Si alguien le preguntara a Tim él hubiera llenado el vestuario de los musculosos modelos de Ayor Studios en vez de con adolescentes flacuchos y llenos de granos.  
Tim se estaba abotonando la camisa, creyendo que podría escapar indemne cuando Noel se materializó delante suyo. Su corazón se hundió al ver la expresión en la cara de Noel. Obviamente iba en serio. Tim ya sentía el dolor que sabría que vendría. 

"Noel," dijo cautelosamente.

"Timmy," respondió Noel, con ojos brillantes. "¿Queres explicarte?"

"¿Eh?" Los dedos de Tim tiraron tanto de un botón que lo arrancó de la camisa. Sin pensarlo lo dejó caer. "¿En qué sentido? ¿Queres decir que me describa...?"

"¡No!" El aliento cálido de Noel le acariciaba la mejilla, y Tim se estremeció. Como tenía la vista fija en la salida no se dio cuenta de que la expresión furiosa de Noel vacilaba por un momento. "Antes. Antes de Química. Lo que le dijiste a Sandra. ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Ah, ¿Te referis a cuando salve tu reputación? No pasa nada, me lo podes agradecer después."

Noel le dio un empujón. Tim se golpeó contra la pared de cemento. "¿Quién dijo que quería que me salvases?"

"Cortala, Noel," replicó Tim. "No tenés ni idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿De verdad queres a toda la escuela chismorreando sobre vos? ¿Pensas que no se van a volver contra vos porque estás buenísimo y sos popular y todo eso? Porque esa es aun mejor razón para hacerlo."

"¿Y qué," inquirió Noel entre dientes, "te dió la impression de que me importaba un carajo lo que ellos piensen?"

"Mmm… dejame pensar. ¿Toda tu vida hasta el momento, por ahi?"

Incongruentemente, Noel sonrió. "Hubo un tiempo en el que me conocías mejor."

"Sí, y hubo un tiempo en el que tenía el pito del tamaño de un maní," dijo Tim. "¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"¿Sabes por qué te besé la semana pasada?" preguntó Noel suavemente. Alarmado, Tim notó que estaba prácticamente encima suyo. Y aunque esto podia resultar extremadamente agradable en otras condiciones, ahora sólo quería decir una cosa: peligro y una salida bloqueada.

"¿Por qué estabas caliente?"

"Bueno, sí, eso también." Ahora Noel estaba aun más cerca. La remera de Noel le rozaba el estomago desnudo. "Pero más que nada porque quería. No quería esperar al fin de semana, o tener que preocuparme que nos agarrará tu vieja."

"¿Necesito recordarte que fue tu vieja la que nos agarró, y que toda la escuala podía habernos agarrado atrás del covertizo?" A Tim le estaba costando horrores que sus palabras sonaran tan lógicas como eran cuando Noel estaba acariciandole la pansa con sus nudillos, suaves como plumas. 

"Prefiero a toda la escuela antes que a mi vieja." Noel sonrió de una forma muy desconcertante.

Con una sorpresa paralizante, Tim se dio cuenta de que Noel iba a besarlo. En la escuela, otra vez. En el vestuario. A menos de cinco metros de donde Bosworth estaba enumerando las proezas que había realizado el fin de semana pasado. 

 

Tim abrió la boca para decir '!Ni se te ocurra¡!' o algo similarmente contundente. No pasó de la fase mental, porque la boca de Noel estaba sobre la suya y su lengua entre sus labios apenas Tim los abrió. Tim levantó las manos para empujarlo pero en lugar de eso se le enredaron en su pelo. La mente de Tim gritaba '¡traición!', pero su corazón insistía 'Por favor, señor, un poquito más?'

Las hábiles manos de Noel le estaban acariciando la parte baja de la espalada, y Tim se estaba retorciendo contra él como un gato satisfecho. Noel empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior de Tim, cosa que normalmente le hacía pensar a Tim que se moriría antes de acabar. Esta vez, la realidad se le cayó encima con una amenaza de muerte más inminente.

"¿Noel?" preguntó Bosworth, en un tono que obviamente intentaba ser autoritario pero que se acercaba más a los estertores de un loro moribundo.

"Mhm," Noel dijo Noel en la boca de Tim. Con evidente reluctancia y sin sacar la mano de la cadera de Tim, se giró a medias. "¿Qué queres?"

"Vos," chilló Bosworth. El resto de los chicos los miraban como si sus ojos estuvieran a punto de salir rodando. "Él. Vos! Él. Estás. Besándolo. A él."

"Sí." Noel apoyó la cara contra la cabeza de Tim. Como era un poco más alto su barba incipiente le raspó la mejilla. No era desagradable, excepto porque hizo que los ojos de de Bosworth se llenaran de una furia asesina. "Besa bien."

"Es un chico," tronó Bosworth.

"¿Qué parte de su anatomía lo delató?" preguntó Noel.

"Dios mio, ¿Queres qué te maten?" murmuró Tim aterorizado.

Bosworth volvió su mirada incandescente hacia Tim. "Sos vos, ¿no? Mariquita asqueroso, ¡lo corrompiste! Esto lo vas a pagar."

"Corrección," dijo Noel, arrastrando las palabras como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y estuviera saboreándolas a todas y cada una. "Si alguien estaba corrompiendo alguien era yo. Todo idea mía. No es que a Timmy no se le ocurriera, pero yo lo hice." Le dedicó a Bosworth esa sonrisa filosa como diamante. "Lo siento."

La cara de Bosworth se disolvió en una mascara de ira. "Lo vas a sentir. Siempre pensé que tenías algo rarito, Noel Henderson. Después de todo eras amigo con el mariquita este antes de que tu viejo te dijera que pararas. No me sorprendé que te lo haya contagiado."

"Sí, bueno, pasamos mucho tiempo en contacto…" dijo Noel. "Lo cual, por cierto, es muy agradable – deberías probarlo."

"No," dijo Tim, bajito y prácticamente ignorado. Sabía lo que la expresión de Bosworth significaba. Significaba que iba a lastimar a alguien, lastimarlos hasta que pidieran piedad y después seguir lastimandolos porque piedad era una palabra con demasiadas silabas para Bosworth.

Mientras Noel y Bosworth se hacían los gallitos, Tim salió de abajo del brazo de Noel.

Hasta el mismisimo segundo en que se tragó el puño de Bosworth, estaba seguro de que estaba escapandose.

++

A Tim lo despertó del profundo sueño inducido por los calmantes un ruido que sonaba como un grupo de vaquitas de San Antonio bailando tap. Cuando su cerebro se deshizo de las capas de protección de varias dosis de analgésicos, se dio cuenta de que el ruido era el de piedrecitas golpeando contra el vidrio de la ventana.

En algún momento de la pelea Tim debía haberse caido sobre su tobillo. No se acordaba de nada después de la primera intensa ola de dolor, pero cuando se desperto tenía la cara hecha un collage de moretones, el brazo izquierdo enyesado y el tobillo demasiado dolorido como para apoyarse en el. 

Las piedras no paraban, eliminando cualquier chance que tuviera Tim de volver a dormirse. Agarró la muleta que le había permitido superar el arduo viaje escaleras arriba y la usó para levantarse de la cama. Le tomó como cinco minutos cruzar los tres metros hasta la ventana. Tiró de la manija y la abrió, a pesar de las quejas de la piel dolorida de la mano que no se había esquinzado. 

Tim no estaba seguro a quién había esperado encontrar al otro lado de su ventana, pero Noel seguramente había tenido más chances que Papá Noel o Jesus. Apenas lo vio asomándose por la ventana, Noel sonrió.

"¡Esperame ahí!" Susurró por lo bajo "Deja la ventana abierta."

"¿Vas a treparte por las cañerías?" Tim se apoyó en la pared, el molesto cosquilleo de su tobillo amenazaba con convertirse en punzadas.

"Casi." Le llegó la voz de Noel. A Tim, que todavía estaba un poco espeso por todos los medicamentos que recientemente habían entrado en su cuerpo, le pareció que podía ver el color de las palabras de Noel flotando en el aire. 

Se debía haber quedado dormido parado, porque un segundo después Noel lo sacudía para despertarlo.

"Tengo sueño," murmuró Tim. Sintió como una de las manos de Noel le rodeaba la cintura y gimió de dolor, porque sin dares cuenta había tocado uno de los moretones más grandes.

"Sorry, sorry," dijo Noel. "Ya casi llegamos."

"Cama," dijo Tim, dejándose caer de cara sobre la almohada aun tibia.

Tim se pasó dormitando, despertándose parcialmente de a ratos, por lo que podrían haber sido minutos u horas. Noel apretado contra su espalda, un brazo rodeándole la cintura, ligero como un pluma. Al final, la respiración regular contra su nuca pareció calmarlo y se despabiló.

"Hola," dijo Noel, Tim se dio la vuelta con cuidado. Vio que Noel tenía un ojo morado.

"¿Qué te pasó?" susurró.

"¿Te acordas de lo que pasó?" preguntó Noel. Tim negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, Shane te atacó como una fiera, rasguñando y dando piñas a lo loco. Nos quedamos todos sorprendidos -- normalmente no se pasa tanto, ¿viste? Además, estabamos en la escuela. Todo el mundo sabe que es estúpido pegarle a alguien en la escuela."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Tim amargamente. Era estúpido pegarle a la gente en la escuela, pero perfectamente inteligente hacerlo a dos metros de la puerta de la escuela. 

"Supongo que al final se hubiera acordado que al que le quería pegar era a mí," continuó Noel, acariciándole un codo con la yema del dedo, "pero decidí que mejor lo hacía acordar. Si pensas que yo quedé mal, tendrías que haber visto al otro tipo."

"Ya lo vi. Había un espejo en urgencias."

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" El pulgar de Noel dejó de moverse. "Tenés todo el derecho a estarlo, supongo."

Tim resopló. "Gracias por decir eso, Bruto. Soy consciente que el 90% de mis problemas son culpa tuya, y el otro 10% por tener la temeridad de que me gusten los chicos. Debería haber nacido en la Grecía Antigua. Entonces el resto de ustedes serían los raros, no yo. ¿Y lo que Bosworth odia tanto de ser gay? Los griegos lo llamaban arete. Eso es como, no sé, virtudes masculinas, y se trasmitía a través del sexo, así que a Bosworth no lo hubieran considerado un hombre. ¿Y Leonardo da Vinci? También era gay. Una vez dijo, siempre me acuerdo, que no tenes derecho a amar o a odiar nada hasta que no hayas adquirido un conocimiento de su naturaleza. Entonces ¿Qué derecho tiene Bosworth a… --"

"Tim." Noel le pusó un dedo sobre los labios. "Estás divagando."

Tim se calló de mala gana, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de mal humor de verdad, los labios de Noel encontraron una zona erógena justo debajo de su mandibula -- uno de los pocos lugares que no le dolía abominablemente. Entre besos tan suaves que le hacian cosquillas, Noel agregó, "Bosworth es un imbécil. Ya lo sabes. Nunca va a ser tan bueno o tan inteligente o estar tan bueno como vos, y lo sabe. Por eso te odia."

"¿Estás diciendo que también pensaba eso cuando teníamos diez años?"

"Bueno, supongo que no. Pero cuando tenía diez años me veía a mí, el chico del que todo el mundo quería ser amigo, y vos estabas en el medio. Lo demás vino después, con el complejo de inferioridad."

"No sé porqué eras tan popular," le soltó Tim. "Eras un pendejo de mierda."

Para su irritación, Noel se límito a reírse. "Ya lo sé. Tuve suerte de encontrarte a vos."

"Y después me dejaste ir. Obviamente solés agradecer las cosas que te da la vida."

"Ahora usas unas palabras más rebuscadas," dijo Noel pensativo. "¿Pensas que si seguimos siendo amigos se me van a pegar?"

"Podría decirte mil cosas a eso, la mayoría de ellas con palabras muy fáciles. Pero me quedo con: Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?"

"¿Te podes sentar?"

"Puedo. La pregunta es por qué iba a hacerlo, es de madrugada, estoy demasiado drogado y debería estar durmiendo."

"No preguntés y hacelo," ordenó Noel. Y, porque los hábitos de una vida eran difíciles de romper, Tim obedeció. Noel le apiló las almohadas detrás suyo y se sacó una linterna de su bolsillo. "¿Listo?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ir de aventuras."

Se puso la linterna abajo de la pera, dejando su cara delineada en sombras. Con un ágil movimiento los había cubierto a ambos con la sabana. Creando una cuevita en la que apenas se podía respirar. Solían hacerlo siempre que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro. Y Tim se acordaba de que siempre le daba un dolor de cuello terrible.

Era una situación mucho más intensamente sexual que cuando eran chicaos. Se sentaban con las piernas cruzadas; las rodillas de Tim estaban pegadas a las de Noel y sus pies desnudos contra las medias de su amigo. Bueno, Tim pensó, por lo menos se sacó las zapatillas.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde queres ir con nuestro teletransportador?" Preguntó Noel, suavemente. La luz de la linterna realzaba los movimientos de sus labios. Súbitamente, Tim se moría por besarlo, sin importar el penoso estado de su propía cara.

"Tahiti," dijo Tim. "Hay mucha arena blanca, cielos azules y una notable ausencia de Bosworths."

"No te va a volver a poner un dedo encima," dijo Noel, su voz congestionada. Tim se preguntó si se estaría resfriando. 

"¿Cómo vas a certificarlo? Está no es la primera vez que termino tomando calmantes por su culpa, si pensas que esa es la gota que colma el vaso…"

"Porque lo expulsaron y porque tu mamá juró delante de la directora, el profesor de gimnasia, los padres de Shane y un guardia que le iba a meter una demanda de la san puta si se volvía a acercar lo bastante como para escupirte. La directora dijo que Shane llevaba meses en la cuerda floja y sugirió que lo mandaran a la escuela militar. Y el de gimnasia dijo que nunca había visto nada tan vergonzoso como lo que Shane te hizo en los vestuarios, y que si yo no hubiera… O sea, así es como lo sé."

"Para, para un minuto," dijo Tim. "¿Lo expulsaron? ¿Y qué es lo que hiciste?"

"Puede que lo retuviera un poco," dijo Noel, quitándonle importancia. "Pero tenía muchos años de no pararlo por los que compensar. Y la directora no estaba muy contenta de que Shane se estuviera metiendo con nosotros por nuestro 'estilo de vida alternativo.' Probablemente porque es lesbiana, pero da igual, ¿no?"

"No es lesbiana," dijo Tim, centrandose en la única cosa de la que estaba absolutamente seguro. "Tiene dos hijos y un esposo encantador. ¿Le dijiste que eras gay?"

"Bueno, parece que está semana ya se lo conté a todo el mundo, ¿Qué más da uno más? Y con eso era seguro que a Shane lo expulsaban. La escuela no puede permitirse que se salgan a la luz ese tipo de cosas, que son intolerantes y discriminan. Puede que también le dijerá eso."  
Tim sintió como una sonrisa se abría paso a través de sus labios doloridos. "Ojalá alguien le hubiera dicho eso a la señora Jackson. Esa mina me hizo la vida imposible."

"¿La señora Jackson? La que… ¿no lo sabes?" Las cejas de Noel se alzarón por la sorpresa. "La proscribieron de la enseñanza. La familia de una chica negra en una de sus clases le hizo juicio por discriminación racial."

"No pueden proscribirte de la enseñanza," protestó Tim.

Noel resopló, impaciente "Bueno, lo que sea que le hagan a los malos maestros. Despido, azotes, obligarlos a leer los diarios de disléxicos." Noel se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando claro una vez más que poco espacio había dentro de la carpa de sabana. "Así que, ¿Te alegré un poco el día?"

"Noche," lo corrigió Tim. "Y sí. Tanto como una semana en la Costa del Sol."

"Que bien." Noel sonrió, sus manos deslizándose lentamente hacía arriba por las piernas de Tim. "¿Probamos si podemos extenderlo a un mes en Bondi Beach?"

"Espera," dijo Tim, y Noel le sacó las manos de encima. "¿Qué pasa con vos? Quiero decir que ahora todo el mundo sabe que sos gay. No va a ser divertido. Lo digo por experiencia."

"Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a de dejar de hacer esto conmigo?"

Tim se quedó mirándolo, Noel tenía una expresión mortalmente seria. "No-o. No a menos que vos quieras, claro. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?"

"¿Qué tiene que…" balbuceó Noel. "Todo, Tim. Todo. Por ahí te acordas que te pedi que te casaras conmigo cuando teníamos diez años. Pero lo que no sabes es que me gustaste desde… siempre, problablemente, pero seguro desde que me di cuenta de que mi pija venía con dobles funciones. Cada vez que besaba a una chica hacía de cuenta que eras vos, y creeme que es difícil con las tetas y el lápiz de labios y todo. Pensaba que debía ser la persona más estúpida sobre la tierra para haberte dejado ir."

Tim casi no podía hablar de lo rojo que estaba, pero logró farfullar, "Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Noel se mordió el labio. "¿Cómo se lo están tomando tus viejos?"

"Mi viejo no me mira a la cara desde que se lo dije. Y no deja de alejarse de golpe si me acerco a él, como si se fuera a contagiar de algo." Tim se encogió de hombros. "Mamá se está portando cien puntos, pero no deja de preguntarme que pienso de sus vestidos nuevos y si pienso que las cortinas verdes desentonarían con el empapelado. El otro día trató de hacerme mirar Queer as Folk con ella."

"Auch."

"Sí... No pude decirle que ya la había visto." Tim hizo una pausa antes de preguntar. "¿Y?"

"Digamos que tus viejos se lo están tomando fantástico comparados con los mios." Noel estaba doblando el dobladillo del pijama de Tim compulsivamente. Tim se preguntó si se daba cuenta de qué lo estaba haiendo. "¿Te acordas del día ese que dijiste que te querías casar conmigo? La señora Jackson llamó a nuestros viejos y se los contó. Escuché a mi mamá hablando por teléfono a gritos por horas después de eso. Después le gritó a mi papá, y entonces él..." Noel tragó con dificultad. "Me pegó con un cinturón. Me dijo que eras un pervertido terrible. Me dijo que tenía que alejarme de vos."

Tim se acordó de todas las veces que su padre había intentado enseñarle a pescar, y lo comparó con que le pegara con un cinturón. No le llegaba ni a los talones.

"Después subió a mi pieza. Llorando. Me dijo que si tenía mucho cuidado, podía seguir siendo tu amigo... pero que me tendría que mantener alejado por un tiempo por lo menos. Hasta que todo se calmara, dijo él. Y bueno, yo no tenía ni la más puta idea de qué estaba pasando, ¿viste? Así que le dije que bueno. Entonces se fue y vinó mi mamá. Me acuerdo que tenía un vestido e iba maquillada, como si fuera a alguna parte. Me dijo que había invitado a Shane Bosworth a jugar la tarde siguiente, y que nos iba a hacer galletitas. ¿Te acordas de como siempre le pediamos que nos hiciera galletitas? ¿Y cómo casi nunca lo hacía?"

"Sí." Tim quería decir algo que expresara sus sentimientos de forma adecuadamente dramática. Pero tenía la boca demasiado seca para soliloquios, y además, le estaban empezando a temblar las manos del cansancio.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que fue mi mamá que le dijo que lo hiciera. Sólo me había pegado una vez antes, esa vez que fuimos a andar en bicicleta con mi bici nueva a mitad de la noche. Creo que mi mamá quería que lo viera a él como el que me castigaba, y no a ella." Noel suspiró. "Podría haberlos desafiado. Ahora lo sé. Pero... incluso ahora no creo que lo hubiera podido hacer."

Tim pensó en sus padres. En como haría cualquier cosa para deshacer lo que le había hecho a su padre, cuantos partidos de futbol en el aguanieve iría a ver, o cuantas lombrices clavaría en el anzuelo para conseguirlo. La parte profundamente lógica de su mente le aseguró que la reacción de su padre era prácticamente medieval y, que, como tal, no valía la atención de Tim, mucho menos su preocupación. El resto de su cerebro solamente quería a su papá de vuelta. 

"Noel," dijo, "Yo tampoco hubiera podido."

"¿Eso significa que me perdonas?" Noel alzó la vista, la esperanza invadiendo su rostro.

"Todavía no," dijo Tim cuidadosamente. "Pero pienso que significa que es muy posible que lo vaya a hacer."

"Me conformo." sonrió Noel. 

"¿Pero para que viniste?" preguntó Tim. "No que no esté contento de verte, en una pieza y todo, pero las dos de la mañana no suelen considerarse una hora aceptable para hacer visitas."

"Estoy castigado." Noel pusó los ojos en blanco. "No estoy seguro de si por pegarle a alguien en la escuela o por ser gay, pero castigado estoy. Y no iba a esperar a que volvieras al colegio para ver si estabas bien. Lo que me recuerda… tengo algo para vos."

Noel se inclinó hacia adelante para sacarse algo del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Tim valientemente intentó ignorar el pelo negro que le acariciaba la nariz y lo cerca que estaba Noel de sentarse en su regazo. Tras lo que pareció toda una era de represión sexual, Noel volvió a sentarse y le ofreció un sobre rosa.

Con labios curvados, Tim abrió el sobre sin sellar y sacó una tarjeta. En el proceso volcando suficiente brillantina para proveer a un negocio de manualidades por un mes.

La tarjeta rezaba “Que te mejores pronto!” e incluia a dos osos de ojos llorones abrazandose. Tim enseguida dedujó que el artista nunca había visto a un oso de verdad en su vida. No había ni un colmillo a la vista.

El empalagoso mensaje dentro de la tarjeta había sido subrayado varias veces con tinta violeta, y la tarjeta estaba firmada con una única palabra: Sandra.

"Parece que te conseguiste una nueva amiga." Noel le dedicó una sonrisa sobradora. "O un hada madrina."

"Sandra? Sandra la que le dijo a todo el mundo sobre nosotros…? Guau." Tim chequeó la parte de debajo de la tarjeta, en caso de que hubiera anthrax pegado de ese lado.

"También me pidió que te diera otra cosa de su parte."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué?" preguntó Tim, tan impresionado por la tarjeta que no percibió el roce sensual que había adquirido la voz de Noel. Un instante más tarde, la boca de Noel se estrelló contra la suya. Tim perdió el equilibrio y se cayo de lado, y Noel con él. Estaban medio atrapados en las ruinas de la cueva de sabanas, pero a Noel no parecía importante, y a Tim pronto dejó de importarle.

Convenientemente, Noel se había olvidado de las numerosas lastimaduras de Tim, pero lo que vio cuando le levantó la remera del pijama le paró las manos en seco. Parecía a punto de decir algo cursi o vengativo, así que Tim le dio un tirón de oreja.

"Un poco más abajo, che," Lo retó.

"Sorry." Noel se estiró junto a Tim, su mano metiendose por debajo de la cintura de los calzoncillos de Tim."Eh, era mentira."

"¿Qué?" jadeó Tim, irritado por que a Noel se le ocurriera seguir confesandose cuando sus dedos estaban ahí abajo.

"El beso era sólo de mi parte." Noel le bajó un poco los pantalones del pijama.

Tim levantó las caderas para ayudarlo, ignorando las demandas de los cortes y moretones a su cerebro. "Decime algo que no sepa."

"Estamos en vivo." Los dientes de Noel encontrarón su oreja. "Seguí así y vas a estar esperarando…"

"Chicos," dijo una voz cansada. "Son casi las tres de la mañna. Hay gente que trabaja mañana."

Tim paró en seco. "¿Papá?" chilló.

"¿Señor Steele?" dijo Noel, sonando como si se hubiera tragado un pito. A toda velocidad, volvió a subir la tela que recientemente había bajado.

"Sé quien soy pero gracias por el recordatorio." El señor Steele se ajustó la bata y los observó con aire cansado. "Bueno, esto es como un deja vu... ¿Se acuerdan cuántas vecés tuve que decirles que se callaran a la noche cuando eran chicos? Porque yo no." 

"Yo llevé la cuenta por unos meses," contó Noel, en una voz extraña y como desconectada, "pero al final lo tuve que dejar, la cifra era demasiado grande."

"Exacto." El señor Steele bostezó. "Supongo que te vamos a ver más por acá, Noel Henderson, pero asegurate que sea de día. O si te tenés que quedar a dormir, se van a la habitación de invitados. La que está al final del pasillo."

"¿Papá?" repitió Tim. Su cerebro parecía haberse atascado en la palabra.

"¿Qué, Tim?" El señor Steele miró a su hijo a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "No puedo decir que esté muy de acuerdo con tu gusto, pero supongo que es el trabajo de un padre desaprobar a los novios de su hijo. Tu padre se va a trabajar a las siete, Noel, llamalo y decile dónde estás."

"Sí, señor," dijo Noel.

El señor Steele carraspeó. Tim podría haber jurado que estaba intentando disimular la risa. "No me llames “señor”. No te va a ayudar en nada la próxima vez que te agarre mancillando la virtud de mi hijo."

Tim no pudo resistirse a agregar. "O cuando yo esté mancillando la suya"

"Sí," dijo el señor Steele. "No esperaría menos de vos. Así somos los Steele. Los Henderson nunca tuvieron pelotas."

Con un guiño casi invisible, los dejó solos.

"Uy," dijo Noel. "Estoy empezando a pensar que elegimos a los padres equivocado para que nos adoptaran."

"No importa," dijo Tim. "Tus viejos ya se van a calmar -- mi mamá va a hablar con ellos. Aunque puede que terminés diseñando tapados para ganarte la vida. Y si no..." 

"¿Mmm?" dijo Noel, ocupado investigando cuanto había perturbado la pasión de Tim la inspección paterna y compensando por el deficit. 

"… siempre podemos casarnos."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Si queres dejar comentarios podes hacerlo en castellano y yo ya los traduzcó y se los mando a la autora, si preferís probar en inglés podes dejárselos en la entrada en la que ella misma publicó la historia. Obviamente también podes dejar comentarios sobre la traducción, o correcciones. Gracias a S.hary por las correcciones!
> 
> El título original era “El problema con los elefantes”, por la expresión inglesa “hay un elefante en la habitación” para referirse a una verdad evidente que se ignora o de la que no se habla, inspirada en la idea de que un elefante en una habitación es algo imposible de ignorar. 
> 
> Sinopsis: me la inventé yo, la autora dice que no le salen bien y lo resumió con algo como: “Dos estudiantes que gustan uno del otro, un poco de drama y prosa barroca.” Lo cual era indudablemente adecuado pero no muy atrayente. 
> 
> Chocolate biscuit cake = torta de chocolinas, que es una torta que se hace en Argentina con, qué más? Galletitas de chocolate, así que me pareció una traducción adecuada. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hada madrina= en este contexto "mariliendre", es decir, mujer heterosexual que prefiere la compañía de hombres gays. 
> 
> Otra cosa que hice es dejar los guiones, comas y demases como en el original. Me da fiaca averiguar cómo se hacen correctamente en castellano y creo que después de todo son convenciones que no influyen en el significado en este caso (y me prometí a mí misma no ponerme a traducir a ningún modernista!) 
> 
> Palabras argentinas: 
> 
> Acabar = correrse. 
> 
> Joystick = mando. 
> 
> Pava = tetera. 
> 
> Pollera = falda. 
> 
> Remera = Camiseta de mangas cortas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Más dudas mirense el diccionario Argentino-Español o, por supuesto, pregúntenme.


End file.
